Te escuche cantar
by cerezo35
Summary: Sasuke es todo un casanova hasta que conoce a Sakura cuya voz causa estragos en su corazón, el único problema es que para ella el no existe, ¿qué hará para conquistarla? Capitulo 16 UP! muy buena paseen y lean!
1. Chapter 1 Presentando

Ok es fic se llama originalmente una voz que conquista pero ya que tuve ciertos problemas para subirla le cambien el nombre pero sigue siendo mía

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrutenlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNA VOZ QUE CONQUISTA**

**Capitulo 1 Presentando**

Es una mañana cualquiera en la mansión Uchiha, donde un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros como el ébano sale de su cuarto con un humor no muy amigable como es su costumbre, llega a la cocina donde se encuentran desayunando sus padres y hermano mayor, todos los saludan y el contesta con un seco "si como sea", sí así era Sasuke Uchiha el hijo menor del mayor magnate de todo Japón, éste chico era sumamente atractivo, atlético, inteligente, egocéntrico, egoísta, grosero y terriblemente irresistible, ya que cada mujer que lo viera caía rendida a sus pies y por supuesto eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario su ego se hacía más grande y dándose el lujo de tratar a las mujeres como objetos que solo sirven para dar placer.

A unas dos cuadras de la mansión Uchiha se encuantra una casa grande no tan impactante como la Uchiha pero hermosa, en ella viven los Haruno una familia de médicos muy prestigiados, el matrimonio Haruno tiene una hija, Sakura, esta chica es un diamante en bruto, es bonita sí, pero no despampanante, sencilla, inteligente, delagada, con un cabello rosa muy peculiar y unos ojos jade que no expresan más que dulzura, además que posee un talento escondido.

Los dos jóvenes asisten al Instituto de Konoha catalogado como el mejor colegio de todo Japón, la única diferencia es que Sasuke de 19 años está en el último de preparatoria y Sakura de 18 en el penúltimo.

--------Ya en la escuela----------

Sasuke- (uhmm parece que hoy me toca escoger a mi nueva novia, la última ya me aburrió, como se llamaba….? Así Anko, si así era me divertí con ella estas dos semanas sin duda una relación muy activa- sonrió libidinosamente- pero es tiempo de avanzar.

Naruto- [chico rubio de ojos azules mejor amigo de Sasuke] hey teme!!!! Por fin llegas te tengo noticias espectaculares

Sasuke – hmp que noticias dobe?

Naruto- víctimas nuevas- sonrió pícaramente- recuerdas a esas chicas del salón C-7? Bueno pues al parecer ya están libres así que manos a la obra

Sasuke- Karin y Yuka?-dijo mirando al rubio – quien más dobe- contesto el rubio- "perfecto necesitaba un pretexto para deshacerme de Anko y ya lo tengo además esa resbalosa de Karin siempre se me insinúa es momento de aceptar su insinuaciones" suena interesante- afirmo pícaramente el pelinegro.

Eso es dobe ve por ella, aunque debo decirte que yo paso esta vez- dijo el rubio con la voz un poco temerosa por la reacción del pelinegro ya que ellos eran los Casanova numero uno de la escuela- QUE???- dijo el pelinegro

Si verás es que e-es-toy interesado en una chica de quinto, pero de diferente forma creo que ya me llego el a—am-or- lo dijo pesándole un poco no era normal que eso pasará con semejantes cabrones. –Por favor Naruto no hablarás en serio? De seguro es uno de tus caprichos- replico el pelinegro

No esto es en serio Hinata Hyuuga me trae loco es tan linda y ale..- no pudo terminar ya que el pelinegro bufó diciendo- cállate imbécil no sigas con tus palabrerías cursis te han arruinado cuando salgas de tu transe búscame- y sin más se fue dejando al rubio soñando con su chica.

"Estúpido Naruto, como pudo hacerme esto, aunque pensándolo bien sin el en el camino, más chicas para mi"- sonrió para sí pero venía tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no se percato de cierta pelirosa que venía como alma que lleva el diablo- AUCH!!!!!! –se escucho por parte de la pelirosa cayendo de sentón mientras que el Uchiha también caía de la misma manera.

Oh, pero que buen golpe me di- decía la pelirosa mientras se sobada el trasero- POR QUE NO TE FIJAS IDIOTA!!!- acuso el pelinegro- ehh? Disculpa – contesto una enojada pelirosa por la actitud del Uchiha- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE MOCOSA –siguió atacando el pelinegro- la pelirosa ni se inmuto solo se paró y por lo bajo dijo- tenía que ser el arrogante del Uchiha, hoy no estoy de humor- y con eso se alejó dejando al pelinegro furico por la falta de atención.

OYE NIÑA REGRESA- demasiado tarde Sakura se había ido- "pero quien se cree que es, nadie me deja hablando solo, además me hubiera esperado una mirada embodaba por parte de ella y nada"-pensó frustrado el chico.

Sakura, Sakura apresúrate!!!- grito una chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos perla- todavía no llega Kurenai-sensei- ya estoy aqui Hinata- dijo una jadeante pelirosa despúes de una larga carrera al salón.

Dime porque llegaste tan tarde? No es tu costumbre- afirmo la pelinegra- lo sé no fue mi culpa primero me levante tarde, luego se acabo el gas en mi casa y me bañe con agua fría y por último tuve un encuentro desagradable con el Uchiha- relato la pelirosa.

Bueno menos mal llegaste a tiempo, y cambiando de tema hoy vas a ir a ensayar?-pregunto la ojiperla- sHHH!! Hinata baja la voz te pueden escuchar- reclamó la ojijade- pero que tiene que se enteren lo haces muy bien- dijo riéndose por lo bajo- eso no importa no deben saberlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Descubierta

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrutenlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2 Descubierta**

Era la hora del descanso y todos los grupos se encontraban en la cafetería o en el patio.

Hola chicos que cuentan?- dijo un peliplateado con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro- hey Kakashi milagro que te dejas ver cuando llegaste?- pregunto un chico con ojos perla y cabello negro- hace dos días Neji, al parecer voy a ser aceptado en la ENAM [Escuela Nacional de Artes y Música] solo termino la prepa y me voy- dijo entusiasmado el peiplateado- QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HATAKE!!!!!!-grito un eufórico rubio- como que te vas? Ya te aceptaron es increíble vas a ser el mejor músico de Japón- dijo esto mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo- arg.. gr-a-cias Naruto p-e-rrr-o sabes me estas aho-ga-ndo- dijo casi sin aire—ehh!! Lo siento amigo ya sabes como soy- dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sonriendo avergonzado. No te preocupes ya estoy bien- dijo el peliplateado recuperando la respiración.

Teme, Kakashi entro al ENAM!!!-grito Naruto viendo que Sasuke se acercaba- hmp, te felicito Kakashi por fin nos desharemos de ti- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- si ya no seré más una amenaza para ti Sasuke- dijo riendo el peliplateado- Tú..ja amenaza jámas- dijo con sorna el Uchiha.

Bueno no empiecen- dijo Neji – mejor deberíamos ir a celebrar esta tarde les parece?- preguntó. Buena idea Neji yo te apoyo, vas teme?- pregunto el rubio- hmp por qué no- acepto el pelinegro. Lo siento chicos, pero será para otro día tengo que ensayar hoy- lamentó el peliplatedo. Está bien Kakashi pero mañana sin falta- aseguró el rubio- de acuerdo Naruto y por ahí avísenle a Shikamaru y a Lee también quiero que estén en la celebración.

La campana sonó y todos entraron a clases, después de 3 periodos más la campana indicó la hora de salida y todos fueron desalojando el edificio, todos menos Sakura, Kakashi y alguna que otra persona.

Hola Sakura, es cierto lo que me dijo Hinata vas a entrar al coro?- dijo una sonriente castaña con dos chongos en su cabeza- Ten ten por favor baja la voz se supone que nadie sabe!!- dijo una pelirosa volteando a todos lados por si alguien escuchó. OOps, lo siento Sakura , buena suerte entonces me voy quede de verme con Neji y se enoja si lo hago esperar- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura. Si Ten ten gracias- despidiéndose de la castaña- "es increíble como esos dos lograron estar juntos se odiaban a muerte, pero como dicen del odio nace el amor, ja me da gusto por ellos, el hecho de que Hinata sea prima de Nji ayudo a que se conocieran"- pensó la pelirosa mientras entraba al salón de coro. Uhm no hay nadie, bueno calentaré un poco antes de que llegue el profesor- dijo para sí mientras se sentaba y tomaba una guitarra y comenzaba a cantar.

_Sí es cuestión de confesar,_

_No se preparar café_

_Y no entiendo de futbol_

_Creo que alguna vez fuí infiél,_

_Juego mal hasta el parques_

_Y jamás uso reloj_

_Y Para ser más franca,_

_Nadie piensa en tí como lo hago yo_

_Aunque te de lo mismo_

_Sí es cuestión de confesar,_

_Nunca duermo antes de diez_

_Ni me baño los domingos_

_La verdad es que tambien_

_Lloro una vez al mes_

_Sobre todo cuando hay frío…._

-Wow, esa es tu voz? Es hermosa – interrumpió un peliplateado, la pelirosa al no sentirlo entrar se asustó y paró en seco con las mejillas coloradas no espero que llegará alguien tan rápido. Eh perdón pensé que estaba sola (aún sonrojada) estoy esperando a los demás y al profesor- dijo con la cabeza gacha- No van a venir,nadie se inscribió ya que no va a haber profesor- dijo el peliplateado. Cómo que no va a haber profesor?- pregunto confundida la pelirosa- ahh!! bueno entonces me voy- se levanto decepcionada dejando la guitarra en un banco cuando una mano la sostuvo- espera no te vayas que te parece si hacemos un dúo y ensayamos juntos? – pregunto el peliplateado con una sonrisa sincera.

La pelirosa se sonrojó al momento del tacto y no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza- bien entonces comencemos solo quiero escucharte terminar la canción que estabas cantando podrías?- preguntó con ojos brillosos el peliplateado.

-Está bien por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno y tu?- pregunto mientras se sentaba y tomaba la guitarra. Soy Kakashi Hatake tu nuevo profesor de música y compañero de banda- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura no entendía porque pero el joven que estaba viéndola cantar simplemente le encantaba y no solo porque fuese atractivo sino por lo amigable que era, la hacía sentirse bien y con él podía sentir la confianza para cantar sin asustarse de que la vieran.

La guitarra empezó a tocar y su voz volvió a escucharse.

_Conmigo nada es facil,_

_Ya debes saber_

_Me conoces bien_

_(Y sin tí todo es tan aburrido)_

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver_

_La lluvia caer_

_Y cada día que pasa es uno mas_

_parecido a ayer_

_No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte_

_Porque seguir amandote es inevitable_

_Siempre supe que es mejor,_

_Cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_Empezar por uno mismo_

[Shakira, Inevitable]

-"Vaya esta chica tiene una voz preciosa al igual que ella, verla es como ver a un ángel, es tan linda"- pensó el peliplateado mientras la escuchaba cantar.

- Eso fue hermoso Sakura dime de quién es la canción?- pregunto el peliplateado. –Bueno e-este.. yo la escribí- dijo dudosa la chica. –En serio, bueno pues es muy linda, como tú- sonrió amablemente el peliplateado. –Gracias Kakashi (ruborizándose al instante). Y dime tienes otras canciones quizá podamos ensayarlas y ponerles música si no tienen te parece?- preguntó emocionado. –Pues si tengo varias- afirmo la chica. –pues bien tráelas y comencemos por ahora sería todo empecemos el miércoles te parece a la misma hora, adiós Sakura- diciendo esto se acerco a la chica beso su mejilla y se retiró dejando a la chica estática y ruborizada.

--------En la mansión Haruno--------

-"Que lindo chico, en verdad es un sueño no puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo, ojalá le gusten mis canciones, pensar que voy a pasar tanto tiempo con él me hace sentir mariposas, será que me estoy enamorando?"- pensó la chica mientras veía por su ventana ya era tarde y era mejor irse a acostar.


	3. Chapter 3 Nueva novia, una voz

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrutenlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3 Nueva novia, una voz**

**-----**Mansión Uchiha------

-"Por fin me quite de encima a Anko, después de su escena no me quedaron ganas de hablar con Karin, pero hoy tendré nueva novia"- pensó mientras reía de lado.

_**---Flashback---**_

_-Sasuke, mi amor te estaba esperando- dijo una pelinegra arrojándose al cuello del Uchiha_

_-Anko quítate, sabes que me molesta eso- reclamando y quitándose los brazos de la chica de encima_

_-Está bien osito- dijo melosamente_

_-Anko deja eso quieres te oyes ridícula y tonta, ahh por cierto te quería decir que esto ya no funciona para mí, verás fue divertido si sabes a lo que me refiero (dijo pícaramente) pero debemos avanzar- dijo cínicamente el pelinegro_

_-Pero Sasuke yo te amo no me puedes dejar – comenzando a alzar la voz la pelinegra – no te dejaré eres mío solo MÍO- ya estaba histérica_

_-Hmp mira yo no siento nada por ti ni por nadie y si me amas no me sorprende pero no pienso estar con una loca como tú así que hazme el favor y piérdete quieres- dijo esto yéndose del lugar mientras dejaba a la chica llorando y gritando su nombre_

_-SASUKE NO TE VAYAS, REGRESA AMOR, POR FAVOR- gritando y sollozando la chica_

_-"Vaya otra loca enamorada menos mal me deshice de ella ya parece que yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha va estar enamorado de alguien" –pensó mientras se iba con Naruto y los demás._

_**----Fin del Flashback-----**_

Bajo a la cocina, desayuno y se fue rumbo a la escuela, no podía esperar para echarle mano a la "fiera" que era Karin, según sus fuentes esa chica era una delicia no por nada tenía la fama que tenía pero el que fuera una zorra no le importaba en fin le serviría su experiencia y la aprovecharía al máximo.

-Hola dobe- dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba de su auto y saludaba al rubio que también iba llegando.

-Hey teme, que cuentas, ya te ligaste a la zor.. digo a Karin- dijo burlonamente el rubio

-No, ayer ya no la vi pero hoy es mía- dijo libidinosamente el pelinegro- y dime dobe que ha pasado con Hinata? Ya "estuviste con ella"?- insinúo el pelinegro

-Cuidado de cómo te refieres a Hinata teme, ella no es como las chicas que acostumbramos, es especial y la amo de eso no hay duda, sin embargo apenas voy a salir con ella el viernes y después de eso le pediré que sea mi novia- afirmo con toda seguridad el rubio.

-Y dime dobe, Hinata ya acepto? Por que dudo que con la reputación que tienes acepte tan fácil y más teniendo a Neji como primo- dijo burlonamente

-Por eso he estado limpiando mi nombre, por ella haré cualquier cosa hasta enfrentarme a Neji- dijo seriamente.

-Hmp… como sea, me voy, hora de cazar- dicho esto el pelinegro se fue en busca de su presa.

"Veamos, donde esta… aha ahí estas gatita, hoy es tu día de suerte"- pensó el Uchiha mientras se acercaba muy seductoramente a Karin quien sacaba unos libros del su casillero.

-Hola preciosa, me enteré por ahí que estas solita y necesitas compañía- ronroneó sobre la oreja de la peliroja

-Al fin apareces guapo te estaba esperando que dices si vamos a celebrar mi soltería hoy saliendo de clase- dijo seductoramente mientras volteaba a verlo

-Hmp, me parece estupenda idea nos vemos atrás del gimnasio a las 3.00 pm en punto gatita no me hagas esperar- la besó descaradamente y se fue

-Buenos días Hinata- saludo la pelirosa –Hinata, hey tierra a Hinata- agitando la mano frente los ojos de la Hyuuga

-Ahh perdón Sakura, buenos días- respondió la chica sonrojándose al instante

-Qué pasa chica porque te sonrojas, algo te traes verdad pillina? – dijo pícaramente

-Sakura no digas tonterías, pero pasó algo que me tomó desprevenida- dijo la chica peliazul

-Hinata cuenta no me dejes con la duda- apresuró la chica de ojos jade

-Verás, Naruto Uzumaki me invito a salir, la verdad pensé que era una broma si sabes a que me refiero [los antecedentes del susodicho] sin embargo algo me dijo que era sincero al querer tener una cita conmigo, me dijo que no pretendía algo malo conmigo y que estaba dispuesto a demostrame que había cambiado si yo aceptaba salir con él- terminó de decir la ojiperla

-Y bien que le dijiste, todas sabemos que mueres por él desde que lo conociste en la fiesta de Neji, cada vez que lo ves no dejas de suspirar- dijo divertida la pelirosa por recordar los sucesos.

-Pues le dije que si, por lo mismo voy a ver si es cierto que cambio aparte no te lo voy a negar estoy muy emocionada, es como un sueño que el chico más guapo de la escuela me haya invitado a salir- dijo esto y sonrojándose

-Me alegro por ti, pero te equivocas en algo Hinata- reprochó la pelirosa llevándose las manos a la cadera

-¿En qué?- preguntó angustiada la peliazul

-Naruto no es el más guapo, el más guapo es Kakashi Hatake, él si es un sueño ade,ás que no es mujeriego y es músico más sexy no puede llegar a ser- unos corazones se dibujaban en sus ojos mientras decía esto.

-Y de cuando acá conoces a Kakashi para referirte así de él?- pregunto la Hyuuga

-Bueno es que ayer lo conocí y creo que me he enamorado de él- empezó a relatar lo sucedido con el peliplateado y con cada palabra más feliz se sentía.

-Vaya quién se iba a imaginar a Sakura Haruno enamorada, que gusto me da amiga- dándole un fuerte abrazo – y dime cuando lo vas a ver otra vez

-Hoy a las 3 tenemos que ensayar, traje algunas de mis canciones para hacer la música- dijo emocionada.

El día había transcurrido algo lento, no hubo cosas muy interesantes, sin embargo había tres personas impacientes por que acabarán las clases, finalmente terminaron y poco a poco la escuela fue quedando vacía, como debía de ser un pelinegro y otra peliroja se encontraron tras el gimnasio dispuestos a celebrar, y vaya que estaban celebrando, hacían tanto ruido que los podían escuchar claramente pero al parecer eso nos les importaba, estaban muy entretenidos en sus juegos. Mientras tanto una pelirosa se hallaba entrando al salón de música donde la espera Kakashi sentado en el piano.

-Hola Sakura que bueno que llegaste trajiste tus canciones?- dijo el peliplateado mientras le besaba una mejilla

-Hola Kakashi (sonrojada) si aquí están- dándole las canciones con un toque de mariposas en su estomago

-Wow, también escribes en inglés, esta es excelente veamos qué podemos hacer con la música- se sentó y comenzó a tocar el piano

-Me gusta esa tonada quizá podamos acompañarla con violines no crees?- preguntó

-Es una buena idea linda- afirmo el chico "esta chica en verdad es talentosa, es raro ver gente así es tan linda me recuerda a mi hermana, tienen la misma edad y la misma pasión al escribir, será por eso que me inspira tratarla con tanta familiaridad y dulzura porque es como si volviera a ver a mi querida hermana Ayame"- pensó el peliplateado mientras seguía tocando

Después de una hora y media la melodía ya estaba solo faltaba practicarla con la voz de Sakura, asi que ésta se puso en posición y empezó a cantar.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Detrás del gimnasio se encontraban dos exhaustos cuerpos, vaya que habían celebrado, ya se habían vestido cuando Karin le dijo a Sasuke.

-Oh Sasuke me encanto cuando lo repetimos?- dijo melosamente mientras besaba el labio inferior del pelinegro

-Cuando quieras gatita ahora que eres mi novia tendremos mucho tiempo para nuestros juegos- dijo seductoramente

-Que te parece mañana antes de clases, me llamas para ver el lugar?- enredando sus brazos en el cuello del chico

-Si yo te hablo- volviendo a su tono frío y quitándole los brazos de encima cosa que no le gusto a la chica –Karin solo te quiero decir que no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público así que solo limitémonos a estos encuentros te parece?

-Está bien querido por mi está bien- dijo felizmente- "pero que ahora estás conmigo no te dejare ir Uchiha mucho espere para esto para que te vayas tan fácil" –pensó para sí la pelirroja.

Una vez terminados sus asuntos cada quien se fue en dirección contrario y Sasuke paso por el salón de música cuando escucho a alguien que cantaba, la curiosidad le gano pero era una voz tan hermosa que ni él era capaz de ignorarla, se acerco al salón pero no pudo ver quién era ya que la puerta estaba cerrada así que solo se quedó a escuchar.

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

_(My inmortal, Evanescence)_

-"Que hermosa voz tiene es hipnotizante, debo sader quien es"- pensó el pelinegro mientras se ponía tras una pared para esperar a que saliera la dueña de esa voz.

Después de unos minutos escucho que la puerta del salón se abría, viendo como su amigo Kakashi salía del salón acompañado de aquella chica que lo había ignorado aquella vez, sin embargo esta vez la vio diferente, asombrado era la palabra no podía creer que semejante voz saliera de una chiquilla como esa, parecía embrujado, quería escucharla más saber más de ella y vendría todos los días si fuera necesario.


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevos planes

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrutenlo

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

[ ] --- acotaciones

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4 Nuevos planes**

------Mansión Uchiha-------

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me llama tanto la atención esa chica, ni siquiera es del tipo que me gusta?, pero esa voz me idiotiza no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza"-pensó el chico pelinegro mientras entraba a su habitación pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

-Si? –contesto

-Hey teme estas ocupado?- sonó del otro lado

-No Naruto pero qué diablos quieres?- bufó el pelinegro

-Kakashi va a tocar en un café hoya a las 8 y nos invita, así que te veo en el Café Una a las 8 en punto no llegues tarde-afirmó el rubio

-Yo no he dicho que iría, aparte no se me antoja, adiós dobe- y colgó sin esperar la respuesta del rubio

"Pensandolo bien debería de ir con suerte y va esa niña molesta, así averiguó más de ella y algo más (pensó pícaramente), pero primero averiguaré si se trae algo con Kakashi, aunque lo dudó él no es así."

_Eran las 8:00 pm y ya todos estaban ahí, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara y Lee solo faltaba SAsuke, no lo esperaron porque juraban que no iba a llegar, se sentaron en una mesa cuando Kakashi los vio y se acerco a saludarlos._

-Hey qué bueno que llegaron! Dónde está Sasuke?

-No va a venir Kakashi ya vez como es- dijo Neji

-Mmm.. que mal! Bueno él se lo pierde- dijo el peliplateado

-no cantes victoria HAtake, aquí está por quién llorabas- dijo un pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Teme! Qué bueno que viniste, siéntate- gritó el rubio mientras que jalaba a Sasuke para sentarlo

_No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando se empezó a escuchar la voz de Kakashi por el microfóno pidiendo por silencio, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, éste se sento frente a un piano y comenzó a tocar, era una melodía rápida con estilo de jazz, pero sin letra (KAkashi era bueno tocando instrumentos, no cantando). Así paso una hora Kakashi terminó y fue despedido por un caluroso aplauso, salió del escenario y se encontró con sus amigos._

-Increíble Kakashi, todos quedaron encantados- mencionó Kiba dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Gracias Kiba, me alegra que les haya gustado- dijo el peliplateado

"Es hora de poner en marcha el plan"- pensó el pelinegro – Hmp, solo te falta un cantante sin letra es muy aburrido, porque no le dices a tu nueva noviecita al parecer canta bien "maravillosamente"- insinúo el pelinegro.

-Nueva noviecita? Acaso ya la dejaste, desde cuándo?- preguntó el rubio

-De que hablas Sasuke yo no tengo otra novia, de donde sacas eso?- pregunto enojado el peliplateado por la insinuación.

-¿A no? Entonces quién es la chica con quien te vi salir hoy del salón de música?- pregunto insistentemente el Uchiha

-Auff… bueno supongo que ya es tiempo que lo sepan- suspiro el peliplateado

-Entonces sí le estas poniendo el cuerno? -dijo Shikamaru

-No te concias esa mañas Kakashi eso te pasa por juntarte con Naruto y Sasuke- dijo Lee guiñándole un ojo y golpeándolo con el codo en las costillas.

-No esperen! –empezaba a desesperarse. – Lo entendieron todo mal- aclaro el peliplateado – el lunes que fui a ensayar me encontré con una chica en el salón de música que estaba cantando y su voz es hermosa, así que le propuse que hagamos un dueto, ella pone las letras y la voz y yo la música- terminó de explicar.

-Y se puede saber cómo se llama la cantante?- pregunto Neji

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno- dijo el chico

"Hmp con que Sakura, muy bien pues ahora esa mocosa va a saber porque no se debe ignorar a un Uchiha, hmp, pobre no sabe lo que le espera"- pensaba el pelinegro cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz de su fastidioso y querido amigo Naruto

-Tsk teme, que paso con Karin ya cayó? Pregunto en un susurro el rubio

-Tú qué crees? De hecho hoy comencé temprano- dijo guiñando un ojo y con tono sensual

-QUE!!! TAN RÁPIDO? Bueno es Karin que se podía esperar- aseguro el rubio- Y dime cuánto vas a estar con ella?- terminó por preguntar

-Dos semanas, es bastante tonta y no tengo ningún interés que no sea sexual con ella- sonrió maliciosamente el Uchiha

-Y ya escogiste a tu siguiente víctima?- siguío preguntando el rubio

-Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no- afirmó con todo orgullo el pelinegro

-Qué? ella? Pero no es tu tipo- reclamó el dobe

-Lo sé, pero tuvo la osadía de dejarme hablando solo y por eso me las va a pagar- decía el pelinegro mientras apretaba los puños de enojado

-Estas mal teme, esa chica no tiene la culpa de tu orgullo, déjala en paz- gruño Naruto dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo

-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, YA LO DECIDÍ!! [pegando con el puño cerrado la mesa] además es bueno variarle a la mercancía- terminó de decir con sorna el chico

_Después de un buen rato salieron del café y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares._

"Mañana empezare a enamorarte Sakura, vas a rogarme por estar conmigo. Sí esto se va a poner divertido"- pensó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maligna en sus sensuales labios.


	5. Chapter 5 Tentando

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escuchar las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

[ ] --- acotaciones

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

**Capítulo 5 Tentando**

----En el Instituto----

-Hola Hinata muuuy buenos días- grito la pelirosa mientras abrazaba a su amiga (raro en ella)

-Vaya que esta feliz Sakura, será que algo con Kakashi- pregunto pícaramente la ojiperla

-No nada, solo ser perfecto, quiero saber cómo le fue anoche, lástima que no pude ir [semblante triste] me hubiera encantado verlo [estrellas en sus ojos]- terminó de decir la pelirosa

-Hoy vas a ensayar con él supongo- dijo la pelinegro

-Hoy, mañana y todos los días- gritó emocionada la ojijade

_Pero su momento de felicidad se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Naruto_

Hola Hinata, como estás preciosa?- grito el rubio haciendo que la chica se sonrojará

-N-Naruto e-estoy bien gracias y tú?- respondió tímidamente la chica

-Ahora que te veo, mejor que nunca- contesto mientras le besaba una mejilla y le daba una flor

_Hinata no podía creérselo parecía un sueño_

-Entonces Hinata ¿sí aceptas salir el viernes conmigo?- pregunto ansioso el chico

-Si Naruto acepto- contesto la pelinegra

_Naruto estaba tan feliz que tomo a la chica por la cintura y la alzó para comenzar a dar vueltas (no es lindo)_

-Te importaría bajar a mi prima- ordeno Neji

_Naruto al escuchar a Neji baja suavemente a Hinata y se voltió para encarar a Naji y decirle que iba a salir con Hinata como se imaginarán se negó rotundamente y después de mucho insistir e insistir acepto._

-Cuídala muy bien, porque si le haces algo te mato- amenazó Neji

-Sí, señor- grito Naruto llevando su mano extendida hacia su frente

-Bueno princesa me tengo que ir te veo al rato- dijo inclinándose para besarle la mejilla

_Y con eso Sakura y Hinata se quedaron solas._

Bueno pues lo logró Hinata, debes estar muy feliz- dijo la pelirosa posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

_Hinata no reaccionaba así de solo asintió._

_El día transcurrió rápido y sin contratiempos, y pronto la hora de salida llegó y con ella el encuentro de dos personajes._

_Sasuke estaba muy ocupado besando, más bien comiendo a una peliroja_

-Karin, por qué no vamos a otro lugar más privado para divertirnos mejor- dijo entre besos el pelinegro

-Si Sasuke lo que tu digas- apenas si respondió la peliroja (como la odio en serio)

_Y antes de que se fueran se escuchó el grito de un peliplateado que se acercaba a toda velocidad _

-SASUKE ESPERA!!- grito el chico

-Qué quieres Kakashi, no ves que estoy ocupado [rolando sus ojos hacia Karin]-señalo el pelinegro

-Lo siento, es que quiero pedirte un favor, podrías ir a avisarle a Sakura que no me es posible ir hoy a ensayar es que tengo un cita y ya no tengo tiempo para buscarla. Lo harás?- preguntó el peliplateado

-Hmp, ya que [se volteo hacia Karin] espera Karin ahora vuelvo te veo atrás del gimnasio [esto último fue más bien un susurro está bien Kakashi se lo diré

-Gracias Uchiha- se despidió y salió corriendo

_Mientras tanto en el salón de música se encontraba una chica arreglando unos papeles [canciones] que pudieran practicar esa tarde, pero no se imaginaba que quien estaba por entrar no era Kakashi sino…_

"Hmp, mejor oportunidad no se me pudo presentar, hora de echar la carnada"- pensó mientras entraba al salón y veía a la chica de espaldas.

_Entró sigilosamente y le tapo los ojos, la chica se espanto –_Eres tú Kakashi?- dijo sonriendo _y cuando se estaba volteando sintió unos labios aprisionar los suyos, ni tiempo le dio de abrir los ojos se sentían tan bien que no quiso solo se quedo recibiendo el peso de su amado "profesor", sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y correspondió hábilmente el beso._

"No pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil, niña te tengo en mi poder, oh Dios que bien besa, se siente delicioso, no espera, Sasuke ubícate es una mocosa tonta ya deja de besarla, que…. QUE DEJES DE BESARLA!!!"- y con eso rompió el beso.

-No sabía que me desabas de esa manera niña- dijo el pelinegro dibujando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_La chica al escuchar que aquella voz no era de Kakashi abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa._

-TÚ!!!!- gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Pues quién más gatita, dime hay alguienen este mundo que bese tan bien como yo?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente sexy a la chica.

-PERO QUIÉN DEM…._ No pudo terminar pues la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso corto y rápido, solo para susurrarle en el oído_

-Kakashi no va a venir, me pidió que te avisará- y sin más que decir salió del salón más que satisfecho

"Primer paso hecho, esa niña está más que pérdida por mí, no será difícil conquistarla, pero por ahora iré a relajarme con la zorra de Karin, será lo que será pero sabe hacer su trabajo (son of a bitch)"- seguía pensando mientras se reunía con Karin.

-Ya llegué gatita me extrañaste?- pregunto mientras besa el cuello de la chica

-No sabes cuánto, empecemos quieres?- dijo gimiendo por lo bajo

-Claro "slut" gatita- y asi empezaron sus juegos prohibidos.


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Qué paso aquí?

_Hola a todos antes que nada quiero agradecerle por su reviews son buenos para la motivación, en verdad me da mucho gusto que les este gustando el fic y si me imagino que han de odiar la forma de ser de sasuke, sí es bastante nefasta pero tiene su razón de ser pronto recibira una cucharada de su propia medicina, lo prometo._

_Nos estamos leyendo un beso a todos_

_Dejen reviews jaja_

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escuchar las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

[ ] --- acotaciones

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

**Capítulo 6 ¿Qué paso aquí?**

_Sakura no concibia la idea de aquel beso, como era posible que fuese Sasuke quien le había robado el beso que tantas beses había deseado, la única diferencia era que quien se lo daba era Kakashi, después de unos segundo de reflexión, un coraje inusitado creció dentro de ella._

"Quién se creía el Uchiha para llegar y besarla, solo hay una palabra para describir lo que sentí al saber que fue Sasuke quién me beso,… ASCO"- pensó la chica mientras con su mano limpiaba la sensación dejada por el pelinegro.

"En fin, le daría su merecido pero eso va hacerlo pensar que provocó algo en mí, y lo último que quiero es que ese imbécil crea que siento algo por él, cuando lo único que siento es NADA"

_Después de eso salió del salón como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue directo a su casa, pero antes pasó a una tienda a comprar unos chocolates para cierto peliplateado._

"Espero que le gusten a Kakashi, como no pude ir a verlo tocar, será una buena forma de felicitarlo y pedirle disculpas"- pensó mientras un mirada llena de alegría y amor se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Me encanta estar contigo Sasuke- dijo melosamente una peliroja

-Hmp, mas te vale- contestó con total fastidio el pelinegro mientras que una idea se formulaba en su cabeza

-Karin que te parece si mañana lo hacemos en el salón de música?- pregunto seductoramente

-¿En el salón de música? ¿No crees que es un poco riesgoso?- preguntó la peliroja alzando una ceja

-Eso lo hace más excitante no crees?- afirmó el chico

-Está bien Sasukito, como tú quieras- contestó la chica

-NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ASÍ NIÑA- gritó furioso el chico haciendo que la chica temblara

_El Uchiha se fue sin dirigirle la palabra a Karin, como le molestaban eso apodos tontos._

"Cuándo nos encuentres Sakura estoy seguro que arderas en celos, no puedo esperar para ver tu cara", rió para sí el pelinegro mientras visualizaba su plan.

----------Al otro día en el Instituto---------

"Perfecto no hay nadie, dejaré la caja aquí (banco del piano) junto con la canción de esta tarde"- se decía una pelirosa mientras entraba sigilosamente al salón de música para dejar la sorpresa preparada ya vendría a las 3 para encontrarse con Kakashi.

_Sorprendentemente las clases terminaron rápido y un peliplateado se dirigía al salón de música cuando sonó su celular y se entretuvo como 20 minutos hablando por el. Mientras tanto una chica peliroja y un moreno estaban besándose apasionadamente en el salón de música, sentados en el banco del piano, cuando de repente se escucha la puerta abrirse y los dos volteaban para ver quién osó en interrumpirlos._

"Por fin llegó"- se dijo el pelinegro

-Se te perdió algo niña, ¿porque si no, lárgate quieres? estamos ocupados- contetso altaneramente la peliroja

-Te quedaste muda Sakura?- sonrió de lado el chico

-P-pe-ro porque…- tartamudeaba la ojijade con ojos llorosos mientras veía fijamente al chico

-Creíste que por lo que pasó YO sería diferente contigo- volvió a decir con mucha altanería

_En cuánto Sakura escucho eso no pudo más, las lágrimas le salían del coraje, no era posible tanta arrogancia junta hasta que finalmente explotó._

-PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO TARADO- empezó a gritar furiosa la pelirosa

-PORQUE TENÍAN QUE ESCOGER ESTE LUGAR PARA SUS PORQUERIAS, VAYANSE A UN HOTEL Y ADEMÁS QUE NO SE FIJARON QUE HABIA COSAS EN EL BANCO LAS DESTRUYERON PAR DE ESTUPIDOS- _las lágrimas no dejaban de salirle, una era por el coraje y otra por haber arruinado su sorpresa._

-Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así mocosa- le gritó el Uchiha

-Y TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES PARA SIQUIERA IMAGINAR QUE YO BABEO POR TI, NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA, LO ÚNICO QUE CAUSAS EN MI ES REPULSIÓN, ASÍ QUE GRABETLO MUY BIEN EN TU PEQUEÑO CEREBRO- siguió gritando la pelirosa y salió del salón.

_Ante esas palabras Sasuke se congeló no supo que decir o contestarle simplemente no entendía que había pasado, se supone que ella moría por él_.

"No entiendo qué paso aquí? Esto no debió pasar, lo más seguro es que este fingiendo, sí eso debe ser, nadie rechaza a Sasuke Uchiha- se dijo para convencerse de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_No tardó en salir una vez aclaradas sus ideas, tenía que hacer que Sakura cayera a sus pies aún si tuviera que extender las dos semanas que se había propuesto pasar con Karin solo para asegurarse de causar celos a la pelirosa._

_--------  
_

_Sakura iba hecha una furia tanto que no se fijó que había chocado con alguien_

-Se puede saber porque no te fijas cuando cam….Kakashi!!!!- gritó la chica cambiándole el semblante de bestia a un sol radiante y lanzándose para abrazar al peliplateado.

-Hola Sakura a que debo esta linda sorpresa?- preguntó un sonriente peliplateado

_La chica se sonrojó al instante_

-Yo.. bueno.. yo quería felicitarte por tu presentación de anoche y pedirte una disculpa por no haber ido- se excusó la chica

-No te preocupes pequeña, y gracias por el abrazo fue un lindo detalle- le dijo acariciando uno de sus mechones de cabello

-De nada Kakashi "simplemente es perfecto, como lo amo"- contestó la chica

-Bien pues vamos a ensayar- dijo el chico tomando de la mano a la pelirosa para dirigirse al salón de música.

_No tardaron mucho en entrar al salón y empezar a ensayar la nueva canción, y gracias a todo lo que había pasado Sakura cantaba con más emoción y sentimiento._


	7. Chapter 7 Obsesión o será

_Hola a todos lamento que el capitulo pasado fuese tan corto pero lo escribi muy tarde y ya estaba cansada, trataré de hacerlos más largos._

_Recuerden dejen reviews_

besos ciao

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

[ ] --- acotaciones

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

**Capítulo 7 Obsesión o será ....**

_Turn __it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're_

_You're never there_

_And when I sleep you're_

_You're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause everytime I look you're never there_

_And everytime I sleep you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognized the way you make me feel_

_I start to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Oh_

_When I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand the beauty lives within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way whenever comes a day_

_No matter where I go I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_And you're everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me_

_(Michelle Branch, Everywhere)_

"Es para ti Kakashi, es lo que escondo dentro de mí, esperando que veas el amor que emana de cada poro de mi cuerpo, este amor que te profeso desde que te concocí"- pensaba la pelirosa mientras terminaba la canción.

-Muy bien Sakura salió perfecta, solo que.... tengo una idea en mente, verás después de leer varias de las canciones, me di cuenta que un dueto no es suficiente necesitamos más músicos y pues pensé en hacer unas audiciones por si alguien está interesado?- sugirió el peliplateado.

-Me parece perfecto siempre quise hacer una banda y si tú estás mejor, y cuándo serían las audiciones?- preguntó la chica

-Bueno estaba pensando en anuciar las audiciones la próxima semana y dentro de un mes hacer las audiciones ya sabes para que se preparen y eso, no queremos mediocres o sí?- anunció el peliplateado

-Muy bien Kakashi será como tú digas- aceptó la ojijade mientras guardaba su guitarra y se despedía de Kakashi para salir del salón.

-Adiós pequeña nos vemos- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

_El ensayo se dio por terminado y la chica salió del salón para dirigirse a su casa, pero rumbo a ella se vio frente al parque y decidió sentarse bajo un árbol y descansar mientras tarareaba una canción, lo único que no sabía es que un pelinegro la estaba observando desde una banca a unos cuantos metros de ella, lo suficiente como para escucharla._

"Parece que el destino me pone a esa niña en bandeja de plata, lástima hoy no tengo nada preparado y estoy ocupado leyendo un libro, será para después."- pensó el chico mientras regresaba a leer su libro

"Vaya que tiene una voz hermosa y también unos ojos, boca, cabellos..... pero que estoy pensando, Sasuke el conocer a esta chica te afecto, estás diciendo incoherencias"- seguía pensando el Uchiha cuando vio como la chica se levantaba y se iba caminando.

_Una fuerza extraña lo hizo pararse y seguirla cuidadosamente, parecía un perro siguiendo a su dueño, pero no podía evitarlo, la chica le intrigaba, esa insistente" apatía" que sentía por él, le era irresistible. La vio entrar a su casa se dio cuenta que era poca la distancia que la separaba de su propia casa, eso debía de aprovecharlo en futuros encuentros._

"El verla sentada bajo el árbol, me hace recordar aquellos tiempos en que yo solía hacerlo, recuerdo que pasaba horas pensando y escribiendo, pero eso quedó en el pasado mi vida es otra ahora"- recordó el pelinegro de camino a su casa.

-----------------

_Durante un mes el pelinegro hacia todo para ver y poner celosa a Sakura desde besarse con Karin en su cara hasta seguirla a su casa en el coche, era ya una rutina, una necesidad, una obsesión; y siempre obtenía los mismos resultados una total indiferencia cosa que lo carcomía por dentro, cada que lo rechazaba el más insistía en buscarla. _

"Ya estoy harto no puede ser que no haya logrado nada he estado soportando a Karin por un mes entero solo por ella y ya no lo soporto esa mujer me vuelve loco, ahora cada que beso a Karin la veo a ella, cada que la tocó me imagino que es a ella a la que mis manos recorren." Pensó desesperado el pelinegro. "Simplemente no logró entender que pasa siempre que estoy con mis amigos veo como voltea hacia donde estoy y sonríe mientras se ruboriza, ¿entonces porqué se comporta tan indiferente cuando intento algo con ella?

_Parece que el pelinegro no se daba cuenta que cada vez que la pelirosa pasaba por donde se encontraban él y sus amigos no era para sonreírle a él sino a cierto pelipletado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que su "hermanita" estuviese profundamente enamorada de él._

-Hey teme qué bueno que te veo?- saludo el rubio

-Qué quieres dobe, no ves que estoy ocupado?- regaño el pelinegro

-¿Haciendo qué?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-Pensando si, así que si o te importa quítate de mis vista- bufó el Uchiha

-Uy que humor, solo quería felicitarte, al parecer tu relación con Karin es más seria de lo que creía de otra forma no durarías tanto con ella, no es la mejor chica pero si te hace feliz está bien por mi- afirmo el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda al pelinegro

-Hmp, pero que estupideces estás diciendo, ¿yo relación seria con Karin?, no me hagas reír de hecho ya estoy más que harto y no encuentro como quitármela de encima si no fuera porque no he logrado nada con Sakura ya me hubiera deshecho de la loca esa- refuto el pelinegro

-¿QUÉ?!!! SAKURA TE RECHAZO?- exclamó el rubio- no lo puedo creer teme eso sí que es noticia y a ver cuéntame como pasó- preguntó el rubio

-La verdad es he hecho de todo para ponerla celosa o sacar algún indicio de interés por mí, pero nada y ya llevo casi un mes con eso estoy harto- aseguro el pelinegro

Wow teme no sabía que estuvieras tan interesado en esa chica ahora si te pego duró el amor, pues si quieres mi opinión no creo que ponerla celosa o cosas así den resultado con ella, no es como las chicas que frecuentas, porque no te unes a la banda que están haciendo ella y Kakashi por lo que sé buscan músicos y tú tocas muy bien la guitarra y no cantas mal ve a la audición, entra a la banda y conquista a Sakura de otra forma- sugirió el rubio.

Hmp.. amor otra de tus tonterías Naruto, además sabes que no canto y tocó desde hace mucho tiempo eso quedó en el pasado yo me las arreglare para que Sakura caiga en mis redes- dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba a Naruto pensativo sobre una de las bancas del patio del Instituto.

"Jamás había visto a Sasuke así, normalmente cuando una chica no muestra interés en él, cosa rara claro, el no le da importancia y sigue como si nada; sin embargo, esta vez es muy diferente, era claro que algo se traía ya lo había notado pero ahora puedo casi asegurarlo Sasuke está enamorado de Sakura solo falta que él se dé cuenta"- pensó el rubio mientras sonreía al saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo. "El tiempo te hará entender Sasuke que no fue Sakura la que cayó en tus redes sino tú en las de ella y sin la menor intención de hacerlo jajaja."

-----En el parque------

_Ahí estaba otra vez cierta pelirosa sentada bajo un árbol escribiendo sobre un cuaderno y a unos cuantos metros se hallaba un pelinegro con la mirada fija en ella._

"¿Amor por esa niña? Por supuesto que no, yo no me enamoró soy Sasuke Uchiha el amor no está en mis planes, el amor solo te ata a una persona, te quita libertad y diversión en pocas palabras es un estorbo, pero si quiero hacer mía a Sakura tengo que hacer uso de él para enamorarla, ahora que lo pienso puede que Naruto tenga razón, si las técnicas pasadas no funcionaron, será tiempo de usar nuevas, lo primero que tengo que hacer es entrar a la banda para luego volverme su amigo y confidente y finalmente su amante."- terminó de decirse el Uchiha.- "será mejor empezar a practicar con la guitarra las audiciones empiezan en tres días y no puedo darme el lujo de hacer el ridículo y más cuando seré el nuevo guitarrista de la banda.

_Dentro de su armario se encontraba un estuche con una guitarra eléctrica dentro, la tomo y comenzó a tocar, a decir verdad no tocaba nada mal y sus voz era varonil y sensual, se sorprendió al sentirse tan bien tocando la guitarra y por unas cuantas horas sintió una felicidad que lo había abandonado por varios años, los recuerdos lo invadieron y se vio así mismo escribiendo las canciones y tocando la guitarra junto a sus amigos años atrás. Una vieja melodía se escucho en todo su cuarto acompañada de su voz._

_Psychic spies from China_

_Try to steal your mind's elation_

_Little girls from Sweden_

_Dream of silver screen quotations_

_And if you want these kind of dreams_

_It's Californication_

_It's the edge of the world_

_And all of western civilization_

_The sun may rise in the East_

_At least it settles in the final location_

_It's understood that Hollywood_

_sells Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well_

_To break the spell of aging_

_Celebrity skin is this your chin_

_Or is that war your waging_

_[Chorus:]_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world_

_Be my very own constellation_

_A teenage bride with a baby inside_

_Getting high on information_

_And buy me a star on the boulevard_

_It's Californication_

_Space may be the final frontier _

_But it's made in a Hollywood basement _

_Cobain can you hear the spheres _

_Singing songs off station to station _

_And Alderaan's not far away _

_It's Californication _

_Born and raised by those who praise _

_Control of population everybody's been there _

_and _

_I don't mean on vacation _

_[Chorus] _

_Destruction leads to a very rough road _

_But it also breeds creation _

_And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar _

_They're just another good vibration _

_And tidal waves couldn't save the world _

_From Californication _

_Pay your surgeon very well _

_To break the spell of aging _

_Sicker than the rest _

_There is no test _

_But this is what you're craving _

_[Chorus]_

_(Californication, Red Hot Chil__i Peppers)_

_-------_Tres días después------

_Solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para su audición y todo tenía que salir perfecto, era su última oportunidad para lograr su cometido con Sakura y nada le arruinaría esa oportunidad. _

-Sasuke Uchiha, su turno- se escucho como un joven lo nombraba y el mencionado entraba al salón de música.

"Hora del espectáculo"- pensó el pelinegro mientras se ponía en posición junto al micrófono con su guitarra en mano.


	8. Chapter 8 Amistades

_Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajo tratare de actualizar más seguido, quiero agradecer por sus reviews me hacen muy muy féliz, apartir de este capitulo se empeiza a ver ya un giro en la personalidad de Sasuke pero los obstaculos no se hacen esperar jajaja ojalá y les guste no olviden los reviews._

no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

[ ] --- acotaciones

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

**Capítulo 8 Amistades**

Sasuke comenzó a tocar una canción que dejo sorprendidos a todos no solo por su voz sino también por su forma de tocar la guitarra.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_It takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Woah oh woah sweet child o' mine_

_Woah oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

_[Guitar break]_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me_

_Of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain to quietly pass me by_

_Woah oh woah sweet child o' mine_

_Ohhhhh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

_[Guitar Solo]_

_Oooooohhhh yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh sweet child o' mine_

_Oh oh oh woah oh sweet love of mine_

_Woah oh oh oh sweet child o' mine_

_Oooh yea-ha_

_Oo-oo-oo-hoo sweet love of mine_

_[Guitar solo]_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Oo oo oh_

_Where do we go-oh_

_Where do we go_

_Ooh where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child_

_Ooh where do we go now_

_I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i_

_Ooh Where do we go now_

_Ah ah ah ah a-ooh woah_

_Where do we go_

_Ooooh oh where do we go now_

_Oh where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go-oh-oh_

_Woah ooh where do we go now_

_Ooh no no no no no_

_Sweet child_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_(Sweet child of mine, Guns N' Roses)_

"Nunca pensé que volviera a tocar, me trae tantos recuerdos esto"- pensó un peliplateado mientras escuchaba atento a Sasuke

-¿Kakashi, tú sabias que él tocaba asi?- pregunto Sakura con los ojos como platos

-Sí, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y yo soliamos tener una banda, pero fui yo el que decidió seguir con esto de la música- contesto el peliplateado

_Se termino de escuchar la música y una sonoro aplauso que inundo todo el salón además de una ovación de pie por parte de las admiradoras del Uchiha._

-Excelente Sasuke, como en los viejos tiempos, supongo que no tengo más remedio que aceptarte en la banda- dijo el peliplateado mientras rodeaba con un brazo la espalda de su amigo.

-Hmp, no me sorprende después de todo siempre he sido un gran guitarrista- sonrió de medio lado el pelinegro.

-Y no olvides la modestia- correspondió con una sonrisa el peliplateado

-Vaya pensé que tus talentos se limitaban a coquetear y verse bien, pero me has soprprendido, asi que supongo que bienvenido- habló la pelirosa viendo momentáneamente al pelinegro para luego tomar sus cosas y salir del salón. –Nos vemos Kakashi- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse.

-Adiós pequeña- sonrió Kakashi

"Se pudo haber despedido de mi también"- pensó el pelinegro. –y dime Kakashi ¿quién más entro a la banda?

-Naruto y otro chico del salón D llamado Takeshi, es muy bueno, toca el violín y otros instrumentos- afirmó el pelinegro

-Hmp, ya veo así que el dobe entró, no sabía que siguiera tocando la batería- pregunto el pelinegro

-Sí, me sorprendió lo bueno que sigue siendo al igual que tú, pero bueno, antes de que se me olvide, los ensayos son todos los días a las 3 normalmente ensayamos una hora, espero que no tengas inconveniente- espeto el peliplateado

-Hmp, por mí está bien no tengo nada importante en las tardes- contesto mientras salía del salón

------- Al día siguiente--------

-Sakura, supe que Naruto y Sasuke entraron a la banda- dijo la peliazul

-Si Hinata, ahora puedes usar eso para ver a tu amado novio Usumaki tocar la batería, es muy bueno por cierto- rió la pelirosa

-Me imagino que ha de serlo- se sonrojó la chica- pero no te importa tener que ver a Sasuke todos los días, ya sabes por lo mal que te cae- exclamó la ojiperla

-Francamente no, el tipo me cae mal pero no significa nada para mi, además es un excelnet guitarrista ¿quién lo creería? Y como dice Kakashi hay que hacer lo mejor para la banda- contestó la ojiverde

-Me parece una buena idea, pero mejor vámonos que llegamos tarde- reclamó la peliazul

------En la tarde--------

-Pero Sasuke prometiste estar conmigo hoy- reclamó de forma melosa la chica peliroja que se encontraba colgada del cuello del Uchiha

-Karin tengo cosas importantes que hacer si, no molestes y ve a perderte por ahí, quieres- le bufó el pelinegro soltándose de su agarre

- Bueno ¿puedo verte ensayar con la banda esa?- preguntó la chica

-Hmp, como sea haz lo que quieras no me importa- dijo esto y se fue

_Los nuevos integrantes ya estaban reunidos para empezar con el ensayo, Kakashi les dio a cada uno una partitura para que siguieran el ritmo y a Sakura le dio la letra_

-Muy bien chicos comencemos, espero que te guste el arreglo musical Sakura- dijo Kakashi

_Se empieza a escuchar la música_

_There's something in the way you always somewhere else_

_Feelings have deserted me to a point of no return_

_I don't believe in God but I pray for you_

_Don't you slip away from me, it's you I live for don't you leave_

_Don't you slip away from me, I'm vulnerable to your love_

_Don't let them get you, stay away from the sun_

_It's too bright for you_

_Your eyes getting blurry - stay, I'm crying your name_

_I don't believe in God but I pray for you_

_Don't you slip away from me, it's you I live for don't you leave_

_No, don't you slip away from me, I'm vulnerable to your love_

"Este es el salón de música, pues la verdad esa chiquilla canta bastante bien no hay por que negarlo, ahh pero mi Sasuke que sexy se ve, y es solo mío, pero por que no deja de ver a esa mocosa esta como embobado, pero ella no lo ve de hecho solo ve a Kakashi parece que le estuviese dedicando la canción"- pensó la peliroja viendo desde la ventana el ensayo

_There is something in the way you're always somewhere else_

_Feelings have deserted me to a point of no return_

_So the light fades out and you're so close to losing_

"Su voz es sumamente Hermosa, no puedo dejar de verla es un ángel es como si fuera otra persona"- pensó el pelinegro mientras tocaba

_Don't you slip away from me , it's you I live for don't you leave_

_No, don't you slip away from me , I'm vulnerable to your love_

_Don't you slip away from me_

_It's you I live my life for_

_No don't leave_

_Don't you slip away from me, I'm vulnerable to your love_

_Don't you slip away_

_(Faraway Vol. 2 feat Linda Sundblad, Apocalyptica)_

"Mejor me voy antes de que me vea Sasuke otro día le daré la sorpresa"- y con esto la peliroja se alejo del salón de música

-Wow, estuvo fantástico, Sakura cantas fenomenal y el arreglo es estupendo Kakashi- exclamó el rubio

-Hmp, si estuvo bien- dijo el pelinegro

-Gracias chicos pero Sakura tiene que llevarse el crédito, finalmente sin sus canciones no haríamos esto, no es así pequeña- dijo el peliplateado

_La pelirosa se sonrojó y solo asintió con la cabeza, el que Kakashi le dijera eso la hacía sentir apenada y feliz_

-Es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana- dijo el peliplateado

_Varias semanas transcurrieron desde la integración de la nueva banda, sin embargo, los intentos de Sasuke por acercarse a Sakura eran un total fracaso, había decidido no usar sus viejas técnicas, pero era rídiculo que la chica apenas si lo percibiera, solo se limitaba a hablar con Kakashi o Naruto hasta con el otro pero a él simplemente no lo veía, mientras tanto Karin estaba furiosa por la poca atención que el pelinegro le ponía había hecho todo para verlo por lo menos un día pero no servía y con sus visitas clandestinas a los ensayos se dio cuenta que el interés del Uchiha está dirigido a la chica de cabello rosa pero a su vez esta chica estaba enamorada de Kakashi._

"Esto no puede seguir así tengo que hacer algo"- pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba al parque donde acostumbraba espiar a Sakura. "Es momento de saludarla, pero diablos me pone nervioso, eso nunca había pasado.

_Sakura se hallaba sentada en su muy acostumbrado árbol escribiendo en una péquela libreta (diario) lo sucedido ese día_

_-----Diario Sakura------_

_No puedo evitar sentirme feliz cada que lo veo, mi corazón salta de gozo con solo escuchar su voz, este amor que siento por él me consume cada día, el oxígeno que respiro ya no es necesario sino esta él, pero aunque trate de ocultarlo engo que reconocerlo él no me ve igual, para él solo soy una niña pequeña no se quizá le recuerdo a su hermana, no lo sé._

_Aún así hago lo posible para que se dé cuenta que lo amo que más prueba quiere que las canciones que escribo, son para él solo por él las escribo._

_Las miradas que le dirijo no son más que el fuego y pasión que llevo en mi interior que luchan por salir._

_Tengo que conquistar a Kakashi, tiene que saber que lo amo y que sin él yo muero_

_------Fin del Diario------_

-Hola Sakura- dijo un pelinegro ligeramente sonrojado

-Ehh, ¿me hablas a mí?- preguntó la chica señalándose con el dedo

-Hmp, que ves a otra Sakura por aquí- bufó el pelinegro "me costó mucho trabajo hacer esto y osa burlarse, mocosa molesta"

-Oh lo siento, es que me sorprendió que fueras tú el que me saludará y … bueno no importa Hola Sasuke ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- terminó de decir la pelirosa

-Bueno yo sol…o quería perdirte dis…cul..pas por lo de la otra vez y ya que vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos pues que debería ser bueno ser a..mi..gos- decía entre dientes el pelinegro

-Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo disculpas, vaya eso si no me lo venía venir, pero claro me encantaría, el hecho de hacer esto me dice que no eres tan bestia como creía- sonrió ampliamente la chica

-No soy una bestia en cambio tu eres una…. – se frenó para mejor pensar en que contestar – estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no contestarte así que no me provoques- bufó el chico

-Me agradas más así sabes, parece que realmente quieres se mi amigo y está bien lo intentaremos pero no tienes que cambiar tu manera de ser conmigo yo tiendo a ser muy sarcástica y directa así que selo tu también no me enojaré solo no cruces la línea más allá de la amistad si sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó la chica

-Hmp, está bien molestia aceptó tus tratos, así que ahora seremos amigos- dijo esto extendiéndole la mano

-Sip- dándole la mano. –Tengo la sensación de que seremos muy buenos amigos, ¿Quién lo creería no Uchiha, tu y yo amigos? Esto es para celebrar, ven párate vamos por un helado.

_La acción de la chica lo tomo desprevenido ya estaba preparado para aceptar una serie de insultos y negaciones, pero fue todo lo contrario, pero en algo Sakura tenía razón su amistad pintaba para ser algo especial y que el haría todo por que fuese más que una amistad pero tomaría su tiempo primero necesitaba la confianza de la chica._


	9. Chapter 9 Conociéndote

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:150%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

Capítulo 9 Conociéndote

_-----------En la heladería--------_

-Muy bien Sasuke como tú me pediste que seamos amigos tu pagarás lo helados- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa pícara

-Oye, eres una oportunista- bufó el chico – pero de acuerdo eso sí yo los escogeré y si no te gusta es tu problema.- rió el chico

"Y a éste que le pasa seguro que no me está tomando el pelo, este no puede ser el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocemos"- pensó – Bueno ya que pero para que veas que no soy oportunista los siguientes van por mi cuenta- afirmó la pelirosa

-Trato hecho- seguía sonriendo "pero qué demonios te pasa Sasuke pareces idiota sonriendo por cualquier estupidez deja de hacerlo, YA"- pero aún así no podía borrar su sonrisa

_Sasuke se acerco con la chica que atendía la heladería y le pidió dos helados de zarzamora con queso, lo tuvo que repetir dos veces por que la chica estaba escaneándolo de arriba para abajo, (que raro) _

-Hmp, no lo voy a repetir así que si no te importa deja de verme y dame mis helados- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado muy sensual

-Claro enseguida- volvió la chica y fue a preparar los helados

"Finalmente sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre aunque hay algo distinto en él"- pensó la pelirosa mientras observaba la escena

-Aquí tiene, necesitas algo más, mi teléfono, un cita, tu dime- dijo guiñándole un ojo la chica

-Ja, eres directa eso me gusta- le respondió el pelinegro al ver que la chica se sonrojaba- lástima que tu no me gustes- termino de decir dejando el dinero en la mesa y yendo con Sakura eso sí dejo a una chica muy avergonzada y enojada.

-No tenias que ser tan grosero- le regaño la pelirosa

-No molestes y comete el helado- reclamó el chico entregándole el helado

-¿Cómo supiste? Amo el helado de zarzamora con queso- exclamó la pelirosa

-Fácil, es mi favorito y no tenía intenciones de pedir de otro sabor- sonrío pícaramente el pelinegro

-Si lo pones así es muy lógico aún así es una coincidencia- rió la chica

_Los dos se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca para comer los helados y charlar de cosas triviales_

-Entonces con que tú eres la autora de todas las canciones de la banda- espetó el pelinegro

-Si tienes algún problema con eso- bufó la chica

-No ninguno, me parece interesante, se necesita sensibilidad para ese tipo de cosas, tienes talento sabes, es agradable conocer gente así en especial chicas, usualmente no entabló conversaciones con ellas digamos que solo las usó para mi conveniencia- dijo el pelinegro

- Y lo dices así de tranquilo, ¿cómo es que no te remuerde la conciencia el jugar con los sentimientos de las otras personas?- reclamó la chica

-Yo no juego con sus sentimientos, simplemente no me importan, además yo nunca hago nada para que crean que tengo algún sentimiento más allá de la atracción sexual- dijo sin ánimos el pelinegro

-No tienes remedio, deberías tratar de cambiar eso- regaño la ojiverde

-Hmp, aún si quisiera no podría, ellas mismas me hacen tratarlas de esa manera, son ellas las que me buscan no yo a ellas, son ellas las que me fastidian y la única manera de quitármelas de encima es tratarlas mal, de otro modo no entienden- bufó el pelinegro

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso, por lo que vi hace rato en la heladería no dudo que sea así o peor- dijo la pelirosa – Aún así no es excusa para que las trates como objetos que solo usas un par de veces y los botas cuando ya no te sirvan- espetó la pelirosa

-Ya deja de criticarme quieres, el cómo trate a las zorras que se me acercan no es asunto tuyo, no solo yo soy el malo de la historia, así de que deja de darme sermones morales, cuando los necesite te los pediré- respondió el pelinegro ya enojado por los reclamos de la pelirosa

- Cómo quieras, finalmente es tu vida no la mía, el que va acabar mal eres tú, pero el día que te enamores, ese día te darás cuenta que la chica a la que amas, no la mereces por ser un patético hombre que lo único que puede ofrecer es una larga lista del número de mujeres con el que ha estado, aunque pensándolo bien tu corazón ha de estar tan podrido que ni amor eres capaz de sentir- respondió la chica calmadamente sin siquiera moverse de su lugar

- Amor para que lo necesito, tengo todo lo que quiero el amor es para los tontos que prefieren ver por la otra persona antes que uno mismo, un vil estorbo- sonrió de lado el pelinegro

_Sakura sintió esas últimas palabras hirientes pero no lo mostró no iba a permitir que el pelinegro la viera débil, simplemente se quedo mirándolo fijamente con un toque de lástima por el témpano que era su nuevo amigo._

-Sasuke se hace tarde me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo- se levantó la pelirosa y se fue caminando

-Oye espera, te acompaño- la alcanzó y se puso frente a ella

-No es necesario, si no te importa me gustaría caminar sola, para la próxima está bien?- dijo la chica alejándose del Uchiha

-Bueno como quieras- y así dejo que se alejara, después de observarla por unos segundos decidió también irse a su casa.

------------_Mansión Uchiha-------------_

_Sasuke entró a su casa venía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho a la mucama darle la bienvenida solo subió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, su mente vagaba en aquellos momentos que pasó con la pelirosa, sin quererlo esa chica se había apoderado de la mayoría de sus pensamientos._

_------ Sasuke POV-------_

_No era mentira lo que le dije, nunca pude entablar conversación o amistad con ninguna chica, desde siempre fui perseguido y acosado por las mujeres, por eso soy así con ellas prácticamente ellas me hicieron lo que soy hoy, pero ella es diferente su falta de interés por mí me fascina y me frustra. Su belleza me hipnotiza a un grado desconocido me hace desearla tan distinto a las demás que me asusta, es como un animal salvaje que luce mucho más bello e imponente en su propio hábitat._

_Con ella soy distinto, soy como solía ser hace varios años, y no me molesta me siento libre, me siento tranquilo y en paz._

_¿Cómo puede ser que con tan poco me haya desarmado y haya roto la muralla que construí durante varios años? ¿Cómo puede ser que esa molestia haya transformado al gran Sasuke Uchiha en tan solo Sasuke Uchiha?_

_No lo puedo permitir tengo que apegarme al plan tiene que caer rendida a mis pies, tiene que ser como todas las demás._

_--------Fin Sasuke POV--------_

_--------Mansión Haruno------_

_Al contrario de Sasuke, Sakura entro a su casa saludando a todos con los que se encontraba, fue al comedor para cenar con sus padres y subió a su habitación donde comenzó a escribir una canción._

_Pero la imagen de Sasuke inundó su cabeza y no pudo sentir un poco de lástima por el chico._

_-------Sakura POV-------_

_No me imagino el vació que ha de sentir a pesar de ese porte frío y duro su mirada refleja una soledad que se rehúsa a salir, es posible que su forma de ser sea reflejo de lo que le falta. Por alguna razón dejó de ser el chico molesto y arrogante que no soportaba, hoy me mostro una faceta que es difícil de notar a pesar de que está ahí, hmp, como dije esta amistad no va a ser tan mala ya que ahora no estás solo Sasuke yo estaré contigo y veré como romper esa gruesa coraza que tienes, en fin apenas estoy conociéndote. _

_--------Fin Sakura POV--------_

_----Al otro día------_

_-_Hola chicas que hacen por aquí?- pregunto una castaña a unas chicas que perecían estar buscando algo o a alguien

-Ahh, hola Tenten, pues estamos buscando a Kakashi tengo que entregarle una canción nueva- dijo la pelirosa sin dejar de pasear sus ojos por si lograba divisar al peliplateado.

-¿Sakura cuándo vas a dejarme escucharte cantar de nuevo?- pregunto la castaña

-No lo sé Tenten sabes que me da pánico escénico, pero prometo que algún día te ….- no terminó de decir porque pudo ver al peliplateado y sin chistar fue a su encuentro

-Y a está que le pasa ni termino de decirme – bufó la castaña viendo a la pelirosa salir corriendo

-No te enojes Tenten pero cuando se trata de Kakashi es resto del mundo no existe para ella- dijo la ojiperla

- Vaya que le pegó duro, bueno no me sorprende Kakashi es un gran tipo aparte que es muy guapo, ojalá se de algo entre ellos- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul

-Yo también, Sakura está muy enamorada de él y por lo que he visto el también la quiere siempre que la ve le da un beso en la mejilla y la llama "pequeña"- exclamó la ojiperla

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás ya me entere que andas con el Casanova de Naruto Uzumaki y el chico no para de gritar a los cinco vientos que está enamorado de ti, te felicito hiciste lo imposible posible- rió la castaña

-Ayy Naruto y sus ocurrencias, pero no puedo negar que me halaga haberlo hecho y que lo amo mucho- se sonrojó la peliazul

-KAKASHIIIIIII!!!!- gritó la pelirosa para que el chico volteara

-Ahh hola pequeña, que linda te ves hoy ¿sabes? (y como no quiere darle alas)- sonrió el peliplateado

Sakura se ruborizó por tal comentario – Gracias Kakashi tu también luces muy bien, bueno este yo quería decirte que te tengo una nueva canción- estirando su mano para darle la hoja

-Perfecto, trabajare en ella hoy mismo, ahh por cierto hoy no va a haber ensayo tengo algo que hacer en la tarde- dijo el peliplateado

"No porque yo quería pasar más tiempo con él" –bueno está bien Kakashi nos vemos mañana entonces- terminó de decir la chica, se puso en puntillas y beso la mejilla del chico para luego irse

-Hey Kakashi ¿me buscabas?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Sí Sasuke te quería a avisar que no va haber ensayo, lo que pasa es que tengo una cita- dijo el peliplateado

-Hmp, como sea, entonces me voy, adiós- y sin más se fue

"Supongo que no podré ver a esa chiquilla el día de hoy, pero bueno voy a divertirme un rato con Karin"- pensó mientras sacaba su celular para hablar con su novia. –Karin, hoy estoy libre así que nos vemos detrás del gimnasio después de la escuela- dijo el pelinegro

-Si amor nos vemos- contesto emocionada la pelirroja- "por fin lo voy a ver y le voy a enseñar todo lo que se perdió en este mes"

_Por fin llegó el último periodo un eterno periodo que después de 45 minutos finalmente terminó, todos abandonaron el edificio como si su vida dependiera de ello, una vez vacía la escuela los dos "novios" se encontraron en su tan acostumbrado lugar._

-Sasuke no sabes cuánto te extrañe- se lanzó a su cuello para atacarlo con hambrientos besos

-Hmp, yo también gatita- contesto los besos hambrientos, intensificándolo cada vez más

_Estuvo varios minutos así hasta que su mente empezó a evocar a cierta pelirosa_

"Sakura Sakura Sakura" – era lo único en lo que su cabeza podía pensar tanto que la forma en que besaba a Karin cambió de una ruda a una tierna, cariñosa y lenta.

-Sasuke ¿te pasa algo? ¿por qué me estas besando así?- preguntó un poco molesta por la falta de intensidad

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio que a quien besaba no era a Sakura – Tú no, tú no eres… sabes que olvidalo se me quitaron las ganas me voy- sin explicación alguna dejo a Karin pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

"Pero qué demonios estaba pensando en Sakura mientras besaba a Karin, en cuanto supe que era Karin me dio muchísimo asco, esto no está bien, creo que tengo fiebre"- pensó el chico mientras caminaba confundido y despeinándose los cabellos con las manos hasta que se topó con la puerta del salón de música, no dudo y entró.

"Una guitarra necesito una guitarra, aha ahí estas"- buscaba el pelinegro

_Se sentó en un banco y comenzó a cantar una melodía que se podía escuchar fácilmente fuera del salón pero al creer que no había nadie alrededor no le importo que se escuchara._

_I am a one way motorway_

_I'm the one that drives away_

_then follows you back home_

_I am a street light shining_

_I'm a wild light blinding bright_

_burning off alone_

_it's times like these you learn to live again_

_it's times like these you give and give again_

_it's times like these you learn to love again_

_it's times like these time and time again_

_I am a new day rising_

_I'm a brand new sky_

_to hang the stars upon tonight_

_I am a little divided_

_do I stay or run away_

_and leave it all behind?_

_it's times like these you learn to live again_

_it's times like these you give and give again_

_it's times like these you learn to love again_

_it's times like these time and time again_

_(Time like this (Acoustic), Foo Fighters)_


	10. Chapter 10 Aviso

-------AVISO------

Este no es un capitulo, primero que nada pido disculpas por no haber subido nuevos capítulos pese a que tengo muchas ideas en mente además de conflictos que entraran en el fanfic he tenido problemas a la hora de hilar ideas, espero que pronto las musas se apiaden de mí y hagan que mi inspiración regrese, mientras tanto no olviden dejar sus reviews es muy importante para mí saber si el fanfic esta gustando.

De antemano muchísimas gracias por todos aquellos que han añadido este fic a sus favorites stories es un halago.

Besos y espero tenerles algo muy pronto

Cerezo35


	11. Chapter 11 Sentimientos Aflote

Hola a todos lo proemtido es deuda aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, perdonenme por tardardarme tanto, pero como avise las musas no actuaron a mi favor además de que he tenido mucho trabajo, trataré de actualizar más pronto se los prometo.

Se que algunos de ustedes quieren que ya empiece el SasuSaku pero me temo que va a tardar un poco, la verdad es que quiero que Sasuke sufra un poco y voy a desarrollar su personaje muy bien, además de que falta un poco de drama en la historia se va a poner muy bueno.

Continuén leyendo y ya saben dejen sus reviews

Atte. yo cerezo35

xoxo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

**Capitulo 10 Sentimientos aflote**

**------------**_**En alguna otra parte de la escuela----------**_

-Bien Sakura, ¿dónde tú gran genio dejaste tu cuaderno?; recapitulemos, fuiste con Hinata a la cafetería, te encontraste a Ten Ten, compraste un sándwich, lo comiste, fuiste al baño a lavarte las manos y después…….- _**se decía para sí una pelirosa-**_ ahh claro!! Fui al salón de música para ver a Naruto ahí debe de estar- _**salió corriendo rumbo al salón de música ya eran 3:45pm y le había prometido a Hinata acompañarla al cine y como siempre iba tarde, mientras se aproximaba al salón pudo notar cómo salía una voz acompañada con guitarra de él, sin ser vista se quedo a terminar de ver el espectáculo.**_

"Vaya Uchiha que diferente te ves junto a una guitarra, tu voz se escucha realmente sexy, no cabe duda que el baboso tiene talento, si tan solo fueras más natural al estar con los demás, ser como te veo ahorita, tan sensible y abierto, pero bueno tu escogiste ser así. Rayos mira la hora, Hinata me va a matar ya después voy por mi cuaderno en fin no es tan importante"- _** y sin más la pelirosa se dio la vuelta para irse.**_

_**Una vez terminada la canción el pelinegro dejo la guitarra y se disponía a ir cuando en uno de los bancos encuentra un cuaderno, sin mucho interés lo toma para ver de quien era.**_

-Sakura Haruno, salón B-2, Matemáticas- _**lee la etiqueta que llevaba el cuaderno comenzando a ojearlo**_- niña tonta aquí dejó su cuaderno y al parecer no es muy buena en la materia, ni que fuera tan difícil la geometría analítica, será mejor que me lo lleve ya mañana se lo entrego, será buen pretexto para saludarla- _**dijo para sí el Uchiha y sin más se fue del salón.**_

_**Iba de salida cuando su celular suena**_. ­

-¿Qué paso dobe?-

-Hola teme, ¿estás ocupado?

-No, ¿qué quieres?

-Pues veras los chicos y yo nos reunimos para ir al Beer Factory que está en el centro comercial y quería ver ¿si nos alcanzabas? –

-Me parece bien llego en 15 min, nos vemos dobe- _**cuelga**_

-Está bien Sas…. Mmm gracias por dejarme terminar- _**cuelga**_

_**-------En el centro comercial---------**_

-Y bien ¿qué te dijo?- _**Pregunto Kiba**_

-Que llega en 15 min- _**respondió Naruto**_

-Qué bueno que se digno a salir con nosotros últimamente se desaparece, debe de estar muy interesado en Karin para dejar a sus amigos a un lado- _**dijo Neji**_

-Ahora que los dices puede que tengas razón a pesar de que lo veo casi todas la tardes para ensayar con la banda, en cuanto terminamos el ensayo se desaparece si dejar rastro- _**contesto el rubio rascando su barbilla **_

-Bueno como sea todos sabemos que Sasuke nunca va a cambiar será un mujeriego por el resto de su vida, dejo de ser lo que era antes y juró que el día en que Sasuke se enamoré me arrojare de un paracaídas- _**dijo entusiasmado Lee**_

-Que problemático, es mejor que esperes sentado eso no pasará- _**terminó de decir Shikamaru**_

-Yo creo que si es posible, por ejemplo lo que son Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji eran los chicos más codiciados y don juanes de toda la escuela y ahora mira: Neji conoció a Ten Ten y no puede babear más porque se ahogaría, Naruto es un cursi empedernido que grita cada que puede que ama a Hinata y tu Shikamaru, por más vale madrista que eres Temari te trae loco, no duden que a Sasuke le pase lo mismo capaz y Karin lo haga sentar cabeza- _**explicó Kiba con una sonrisa de burla.**_

-¿Yo enamorado? Y de una zorra como Karin que no sabe ni en que planeta vive, no me hagas reír, cuida tus palabras Kiba, Sasuke Uchiha no se enamora solo se divierte y si este trío de tontos cayó en ese juego de niños es porque no disfrutan de la soltería- _**dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado**_

-Ya te quiero ver Sasuke, pero bueno no discutamos más este tema mejor vayamos por una cerveza- _**terminó diciendo el ojiperla**_

_**Los seis chicos se dirigieron al Beer Factory que quedaba a un lado de los cines en el tercer piso, pero cierto pelinegro no contaba que la persona que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos se encontraba haciendo fila en la entrada de la sala.**_

-Odio la filas, además mira cuantas personas hay delante de nosotras nos va a tocar al frente y me voy a marear- _**decía frustrada una pelirosa**_

-Si hubieras llegado temprano estaríamos al principio pequeña torpe-_**reclamó una rubia dándole un zape en la cabeza a la pelirosa**_

-Temari, tranquila estoy segura que Sakura no tuvo intención de llegar tarde, y no se preocupen la sala es muy grande apuesto que nos va a tocar un buen lugar- _**explico la peliazul**_

-Si chicas, ya no peleen es de las pocas veces que salimos juntas, hay que divertirnos- _**defendió la castaña**_

-Tienes razón Ten Ten pero es que odio la filas, pero cambiando de tema espero que la película sea buena las últimas tres no me dieron miedo solo asco, más vale que esta valga los $65 pesos que estoy pagando- _**advirtió la pelirosa**_

_**Mientras tanto en una de las mesas del bar se encontraba nuestro sexteto platicando y embriagándose con cervezas de distintos sabores.**_

-De seguro mi linda Hinata ha de estar viendo su película de terror y yo no estoy para abrazarla cuando, hip, se asuste y besarla para que se, hip, tranquilice, oh mi dulce flor como te amo-_** dijo un ya muy alegre rubio**_

- Que problemático eres Naruto, sabes que Hinata está con sus amigas y si vas Ten Ten y Temari nos linchan a Neji y a mí por interrumpir su tarde de chicas- _**bufó Shikamaru**_

-Me parece gracioso que las tres chicas que domaron a las bestias sean amigas, hablando de ellas ¿cómo se llama su amiga la de pelo rosa?-_**pregunto un curioso Lee**_

-Sakura- _**dijo sin ganas el Uchiha**_

-Sakura que lindo nombre, de hecho esa chica es muy bonita, la próxima que la vea la invitare a salir- _**afirmó el cejotas**_

"Hmp, como si fuera a dejar que te le acerques, mejor voy a dar una vuelta con suerte y la veo antes de que entre a la película. _Pero en qué piensas vas a ir a buscarla, no crees que tu obsesión ya se esta saliendo de control. _No molestes ¿quieres? solo quiero ver que hace ¿recuerdas el plan? _Si pero todo el tiempo piensas en ella, la sigues, la miras de lejos y ahora la vas a buscar en una sala de cine, que se me hace que te gusta mucho. _Te quieres callar ¿tú qué sabes?, solo me divierte verla. _Como que yo qué sé, te recuerdo que yo soy tu y por ende te digo que esa niña te gusta. _NO ES CIERTO!!!"-_** estaba batallando con su yo interno el pelinegro que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos los llamaban y miraban extrañados**_

-SA-SU-KE!!!!!!!- **gritaron al mismo tiempo los cinco**

_-_Bola de descerebrados quieren dejarme sordo- _**se levanta y se va pero es sostenido por el brazo**_

-¿Adónde vas, hip, teme?- _**pregunta un asombrado rubio por la reacción de su amigo**_

-Solo voy al baño, no tardo- _**mintió en realidad iba a buscar a su pequeña y molesta obsesión**_

_**Al parecer el cuarteto de chicas compraron boletos para la función de la hora sin fin, pues tenían como una hora esperando y nada de nada, tanto habían esperado que su ración de palomitas y refresco se agotó.**_

-Genial, ya nos acabamos la comida, menos mal que compramos refilled déjenme ir por más ahora vuelvo- _**avisó la pelirosa saliendo de la fila y dirigiéndose a la dulcería**_

-Está bien Sakura, pero no te tardes entramos en 10 min- _**le grito la castaña**_

-Sí, sí, sí- _**contestó**_

-Hola, disculpa me puedes volver a llenar las palomitas y los refrescos por favor- _**pidió al empleado**_

-¿Tan rápido te las acabaste? ¡Vaya que eres comelona¡- _**le dijo el empleado (muy guapo por cierto) sonriéndole en todo momento**_

-No, es solo que hemos hecho fila por tanto tiempo que fue imposible no acabarnos todo- **contesto igualmente sonriéndole**

-Bueno linda, me da gusto ver tu bello rostro otra vez, soy Toya- _**le dijo guiñándole un ojo muy sensual**_

-Mucho gusto Toya, soy Sakura- _**contesto más que roja de vergüenza, más no contaba que un pelinegro presenciaba la escena a unos pasos y con los puños apretados del coraje (celoso jiji)**_

"Qué hace hablando con ese imbécil que no me llega ni a los talones, no debería estar coqueteando con cualquiera ella es mía solo yo, la hago sonrojar. _Pero no lo has hecho solo has hablado con ella una vez. _No molestes ahorita, estoy viendo como acercarme a ella"- _**pensó el chico cuando en eso vio como la chica se acercaba cargando una gran cantidad de palomitas y refrescos.**_

"Perfecto, esto va a ser divertido"- _**sonrió el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica "aparentemente distraído" cuando en fracción de segundos choca con ella, pero en un movimiento rápido la sostiene antes de que se caiga pero como el refresco se derramó se resbalaron quedando Sakura encima de Sasuke.**_

-Vaya que eres distraída Sakura- _**le dice el pelinegro a la chica encima suyo quien poco a poco levanta su cabeza para ver a su salvador; sin embargo, de un momento a otro la chica comienza a reírse como loca**_

-¿Qué demonios te pasa niña?- _**pregunta ya de pie un enojado pelinegro al ver que la niña no paraba de reírse y señalarlo con el dedo**_

-Oh lo siento Sasuke, pero tienes palomitas en tu cabello y te ves tan gracioso- _**seguía riendo mientras se paraba de puntitas y con sus dos manos sacudía del cabello del chico las palomitas atoradas en éste, este simple gesto hizo que el pelinegro (créalo o no) se sonrojase y comenzara a reír un poco.**_

-Ven déjame comprarte tus palomitas y refrescos fue mi culpa que se te cayeran "de cuando acá yo hago esto" –_**tomó la mano de la chica y la llevo otra vez a la dulcería**_

"Y a éste que le pico, yo me esperaba un IDIOTA FIJATE o TÚ PAGAS MI ROPA POR HABERLA ENSUSCIADO o algo por el estilo, pero esto si nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza, supongo que Sasuke no es tan malo como cree que es"- _**sonrió la chica mientras observaba al chico comprar la comida**_

-Toma Sakura, perdón por tirarte otra vez "Sasuke estas orate o que porque actúas así, por qué se ve tan linda, ehem digo YA SASUKE"- _**se recriminaba mentalmente cuando involuntariamente le sonreía a la chica**_

-No gracias a ti, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera dado un buen golpe- _**le contesto sonriendo**__ -_¿Y bien que haces por aquí?- _**pregunto la chica**_

-Yo pu-es vine a….. ver la cartelera estoy con los chicos en el Beer Factory y quedamos de venir después- _**(uff!!) contesto un poco nervioso**_

-A que bien, pero bueno Sasuke tengo que entrar a la sala mis amigas me esperan gracias otra vez fuiste muy amable- _**se despide la chica cuando llegan a la sala correspondiente y ve que ya toda la gente había entrado.**_

-De nada molestia- _**se despide igualmente con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo como la chica va entrando a la sala, se da la vuelta y comienza a irse cuando escucha que lo llaman y vuelve a voltear.**_

-Sasuke- _**lo llama la pelirosa -**_Prueba la cerveza de maracuyá es la mejor- _**y con eso termina de entrar a la sala dejando a un pelinegro sorprendido por la recomendación.**_

"Creo que me estoy haciendo tonto, la verdad Sakura si me gusta mucho es divertido estar con ella, soy tan diferente y no me molesta"-_** pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba de regreso al bar (recordemos estaba en el baño) venía tan feliz por su anterior encuentro con Sakura que olvido borrar la sonrisa de su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos.**_

-Pensamos que te había tragado el escusado Sasuke porque… y esa sonrisa ¿por qué vienes tan feliz ehh pillín?- _**pregunto Naruto golpeándole con el codo el brazo **_

-No molestes dobe, mejor pídeme una cerveza de maracuyá quieres- _**bufó el chico al parecer su felicidad fue efímera bueno ya tendría tiempo de pensar en Sakura**_

-¿Maracuyá? Y de cuando acá pides esa, que pasó con tu incondicional cerveza de coco- _**pregunto un extrañado Neji**_

-Hmp, solo quise cambiar es todo- **contestó sin muchas ganas**

_**Y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde hasta que cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, el pelinegro se fue en el auto de Naruto por dos razones, el rubio estaba demasiado ebrio y dos desde que veía a Sakura irse de la escuela caminando para quedarse en el parque decidió ya no usar su coche y aplicar la de caminar. En el transcurso del camino el rubio se dedicó a interrogar al chico sobre su extraño comportamiento.**_

-Teme a mi no me engañas algo te traes y no me quieres decir-

-Estas alucinando dobe, no me pasa nada-

-Vez, claro que te pasa algo, sino te pasará me hubieras contestado con tu clásico 'No molestes', desde hace ya bastante tiempo que algo te pasa, primero te metes a la banda, luego te desapareces sin decir nada, y ahora sonríes –

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado la música, por si no lo recuerdas teníamos una banda y no sé el volver a tocar me tranquiliza me transforma-

-Wow Sasuke hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar así, no recuerdo porque fue que cambiamos tanto en especial tú-

-Yo tampoco dobe, pero con que le digas a alguien lo que hablamos aquí te mató-

-Claro amigo no te preocupes además me gusta que seas feliz, te queda bien-

"Si supieras que no solo es la música la que me cambia, sino también ella……. Sakura"- _**pensó el pelinegro antes de llegar a casa de su amigo.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado  
**_


	12. Chapter 12 Tres corazones

**Aqui esta la continuación como lo prometí esta vez no me tarde tanto la verdad es que ame este capitulo es mi favorito hasta ahorita no se que piensen ustedes, por fin las verdades van saliendo pero todavia falta para que Sakura y Sasuke naveguen en aguas tranquilas, bueno los dejo con la conti **

**xoxoxo  
**

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 11 Tres corazones laten en diferentes direcciones**

**La noche transcurrió tranquila para nuestros dos amigos pero a diferencia de un rubio profundamente dormido, nuestro pelinegro soñaba despierto con la chica de pelo rosa que lo fascinaba.**

"No sé que tiene Sakura pero me hace tan feliz estar con ella aunque sea solo por unos minutos, me encanta verla recargada en un árbol y escuchando música, cantar, sonreir, hablar, todo absolutamente todo me gusta, lo único que me frustra es que no muestra interés por mí, ¿por qué? eso nunca había sucedido." –**seguía pensando hasta que el sueño lo venció**

**A la mañana siguiente ambos amigos llegaron a la escuela, encontrándose con Neji y Ten Ten.**

-Hola Neji, Ten Ten, ¿cómo están?- **pregunto un emocionado rubio**

-Hmp- **fue lo único dicho por el pelinegro acompañado de una seña con la mano**

-Muy bien Naruto, gracias, por cierto ahora que te veo me dijo Kakashi que los quería ver una vez terminadas las clases en el salón de música tiene algo que decirles, se notaba muy emocionado ahora que recuerdo- **dijo la castaña volviéndose para abrazar a Neji de nuevo **

-Parece que lo de la banda tiene emocionado a Kakashi y tú Sasuke como te va con eso de la música sigues apestando como siempre- **bufó el ojiperla**

-Hmp, ya quisieras tocar como lo hago yo, pero espera ahora que recuerdo en primero de secundaria te reprobaron por no saber ni siquiera coordinar con el pandero- **respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado**

-Ahh CALLATE UCHIHA- **gritó el ojiperla**

-Ya Neji cálmate, no es para tanto- **lo calmó Ten Ten sosteniéndolo del brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que pareció dar muy buen resultado en el chico pues al segundo la estaba besando.**

-Hey, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres, mejor me voy quiero ver a mi amada Hinata antes de que empiecen las clases y poderla abrazar, y besar y….-

-Ahh ya lárgate y ve a molestar a alguien más- **rió el pelinegro mientras empujaba a un muy sonriente Naruto **(es tan cursi que me molesta jajaja)

-Bueno yo también me voy tengo cosas que hacer- **dijo el pelinegro alejándose de la pareja que al parecer ni por enterados.**

**Sasuke iba caminando a su salón cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien le salto a la espalda y se enrolló de su cuello por extraño que pareciese rogó porque fuera Sakura.**

**­**-Hola mi amor hace tiempo que no estamos juntos porque no nos saltamos la primera clase y vamos a la azotea- **le susurró seductoramente una pelirroja**

-Hmp, eres tú Karin en estos momentos no estoy para esto tengo cosas que hacer y aparte ya no quiero estar contigo verás me aburres y pues simplemente no soporto seguir contigo así que piérdete ¿quieres?- **afirmó fríamente el pelinegro**

-¡Pero que estás diciendo tú no puedes terminar conmigo, eres mío y de nadie más entendiste no voy a permitir que te libres de mí tan fácilmente, eso te lo aseguró!- **terminó de formular la chica y sin previo aviso lo beso en los labios y se fue riendo**

"Estúpida niña loca como si yo le perteneciera a alguien de todas formas me alegra haberme desecho de ella me podré dedicar 100% a conquistar a Sakura"- **siguió pensando el pelinegro mientras entraba a su salón**

"Ya verás Sasuke te arrepentirás por haber terminado conmigo te haré estar conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza, como dije nadie puede tenerte más que yo"- **pensó Karin mientras seguía su camino **

**Sasuke por fin entro al salón la clase que tenía era de literatura con Asuma-sensei y como estaba dando un repaso de lo que iba a venir en el examen Sasuke decidió ver por la ventana mientras tanto, en fin ya sabía todo lo del examen, desde la ventana podía verse el estadio de prácticas y noto a lo lejos una cabellera rosada mecerse con el viento mientras corría. Estuvo absorto viéndola jugar voleibol cuando se percató que del otro lado de la cancha estaba otro grupo de chicos jugando fútbol y un pelirrojo lanzó la pelota tan fuerte que paso la cancha y fua a dar directo en la cara de la pelirosa. Sasuke vio como se acercaban varias personas y entres ellas el pelirrojo quien cargo a Sakura para llevarla a la enfermería, cosa que no le gusto nada al Uchiha así que se paro para ir a la enfermería.**

-¿A dónde cree que va Sr. Uchiha?, regrese a su asiento- **ordenó su sensei**

-Me siento mal voy a la enfermería- **mintió**

-Bueno en ese caso retirese- **permitió Asuma**

-Gracias- **y sin más salió disparado a la enfermería al llegar allá vio que estaba Hinata esperando a Sakura**

"Debería preguntarle a Hinata sobre ella, pero se vería muy raro que de la nada yo venga a preguntar por ella cuando ni siquiera estamos en la misma clase, ni grado, bueno mejor entro finjo demencia y la veo"- **pensó el Uchiha mientras entraba a la enfermería solo que no contaba con que el pelirrrojo seguía ahí sosteniendo la mano de su pelirosa con una cara muy aflijida, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso el pelinegro no pudo contener su ira.**

-Me quieres decir ¿por qué estás aquí y sosteniendo su mano?- **bufó el pelinegro quitando la mano del chico de la de Sakura**

-Eso no te importa imbécil- **le gritó el chico regresando su mano junto a la de Sakura **(por cierto esta inconsciente)

-Fue un accidente Sasuke, Gaara le pegó con el balón y Sakura se desmayó y pues él la trajo- **intervino la ojiperla**

-Más te vale que Sakura esté bien oíste sino te vas a arrepentir- **amenazó el pelinegro levantando al chico por la camisa**

-Creéme a nadie le importa más el bienestar de Sakura que a mí- **dijo el pelirrojo soltándose del agarre**

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- **pregunto el pelinegro algo sorprendido por la confesión del chico**

-Lo que oyes Uchiha Sakura me importa demasiado y por tanto siempre estaré ahí para protegerla-**contesto el chico mientras miraba a Sakura quién poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia.**

-Sakura, por fin despiertas ¿cómo te sientes?- **pregunto una feliz Hinata**

-Bien Hinata solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo- **afirmó la chica sonriendo**

-Sakura me alegra tanto que ya hayas despertado, perdóname por favor no fue mi intención- **se arrodilló el pelirrojo para besar la mejilla de la chica acto seguido por el sonrojo de la misma, el pelinegro observando todo aquello no sabía si golpear ahí mismo al chico, empujarlo y besar a Sakura o las dos cosas, seguía muy ensimismado con sus planes que no escucho la voz de la pelirosa que lo llamaba intrigada por su presencia.**

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- **pregunto**

-Y-yyo bueno e-s qu-ee me sentía mal y vine por algo pero te encontré y me quede a ver como estabas- **mientras hablaba aprovecho para hacer a un lado al pelirrojo y acercarse más a la chica**

-¿Tú?- **alzo una ceja mientras tocaba con su mano la frente del Uchiha **–Pues no tienes fiebre pero si te has de sentir mal como para querer quedarte a ver como estoy, eso no es normal en ti

-Ya cállate y mejor agradece que me preocupas no muchos gozan de ese privilegio- **bufó el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de indignación**

-Oh bueno, no es para tanto, gracias Sasuke-kun jajaja- **rió la chica poniéndose colorada por la no usual confesión del chico**

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí la srita. Haruno debe descansar así que háganme el favor de salir- **ordenó la enfermera**

-Si lo siento, bueno Sakura nos vemos al rato- **sonrió la ojiperla**

-Gracias, Hinata, Gaara y Sasuke- **contesto la pelirosa**

-No hay de que, preciosa- **afirmó el pelirrojo**

-Hmp, como sea- **se despidió el pelinegro**

**Cuando salieron de la enfermería cada uno se dirijio a sus respectivos salones; sin embargo, el pelinegro detuvo a Gaara**

-No sé qué pretendas con Sakura, pero te voy a advertir que no te quiero cerca de ella, es mía que te quede claro y ay de aquel que trate de acercársele porque lo mató, ¿entendiste?- **amenazó el chico**

-No me amenaces idiota, Sakura no es de nadie y no me voy a dar por vencido hasta ser el dueño de su corazón y arrancarle de la cabeza al estúpido que la tiene enamorada- **contraatacó el pelirrojo**

"¿Enamorada, de quién?"- **pensó el pelinegro **–Sakura está enamorada de mí así que ni te molestes, porque jamás me podrá olvidar.

-Por favor crees que me voy a creer el cuento, Sakura no te ama a ti sino a otro, mejor ve tu batalla perdida, porque para ella no eres más que el arrogante y mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha- **se burló el chico**

-Eso lo veremos, pero estas advertido Sakura E-S M-Í-A- **y se fue.**

**Sasuke iba rumbo a su clase cuando prefirió desviarse e ir a la azotea para pensar un poco en todo lo que le había dicho Gaara**

"Es verdad Sakura no me ama, apenas hace poco empezamos a hablarnos pero antes de eso siempre me recriminó el porqué de mi actitud, pero he cambiado por ella ¿qué no se da cuenta? no puede estar enamorada de nadie más que yo el bastardo que me la quiere quitar me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre."

**El final de las clases por fin llegó y como se les había informado la banda se reunió en el salón de música para recibir una aparentemente buena notica de Kakashi.**

-Ok solo falta Sakura- **dijo el peliplateado**

-Sakura está en la enfermería y creo que no va a poder venir- **informó el Uchiha a Kakashi**

-¿En la enfermería, pero ¿qué paso, se encuentra bien?- **preguntó preocupado Kakashi**

**­**-Si solo le pegaron con un balón- **respodió el pelinegro**

**De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pelirosa agitada **– Siento tardanza pero estaba guardando unas cosas- **se disculpó la pelirosa**

**­**-Sakura que bueno que estas bien, es muy importante tu presencia- **se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y como siempre Sakura se sonrojó**

"Será Kakashi del que Sakura está enamorada, no imposible, pero en qué cosas piensas Sasuke"

-Muy bien ya que estamos todos reunidos les tengo una maravillosa noticia, nos ofrecieron tocar en el Café/Bar Ruta 65, solo sería los viernes y sábados pero nos pagaría bien, ¿qué dicen?- **informó entusiasmado el peliplateado**

-¿Can—tar en públi-cco?- **pregunto un poco asustada la vocalista**

-Si Sakura lo harás muy bien que no te de pánico- **alentó el rubio**

-Naruto tiene razón molestia, tu voz va a encantar a todos así que para que preocuparse-**afirmó el Uchiha**

-Hey teme de cuando acá tan alentador, que te traes a ya sé de seguro te quieres lucir para que más chicas caigan a tus pies ¿verdad?-**comento pícaramente el rubio cosa que no gusto tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke**

-No es eso imbécil, solo estaba apoyando a Sakura que ya no se puede decir nada sin que empieces a pensar estupideces- **golpeó al rubio en la cabeza**

-¿En serio lo decías para apoyarme Sasuke?- **pregunto soprendida**

-Ya lo dije para que quieres que lo repita- **bufó el chico**

-Gracias Sasuke es muy lindo de tu parte- **agradeció la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla e inevitablemente un color carmín tiño las mejillas de chico cosa que dejó sorprendidos tanto a Kakashi como a Naruto**

"El teme sonrojado ¡debe ser el apocalipsis, el fin esta cerca lo puedo sentir!" **reía nervioso el rubio**

-Bueno, bueno el caso es que estamos de acuerdo en tocar en el Ruta 65, les daré la lista de canciones que vamos a tocar este viernes- **terminó de decir el peliplateado**

-¡Ya este viernes! ¿No crees que es muy pronto Kakashi?-**preguntó el rubio**

-No para nada llevamos cerca de tres meses ensayando en el salón ya es tiempo de abrir nuestros horizontes, ahora que recuerdo Sasuke tu también vas a cantar, recuerdas los viejos tiempos jaja, bueno aquí está tu canción ¿espero que la recuerdes?-** le entregó la partitura con una mirada cómplice**

-Pero como es que todavía la tienes-** pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido por la canción**

-Guarde tus mejores canciones Sasuke y creo que esta causará gran impacto- **afirmó sonriente Kakashi**

**Ajena a la conversación Sakura solo observaba a Kakashi hablar y dislumbraba en su cabeza sus fantasías de enamorada además que estaba planeando confesarle sus sentimientos a través de sus canciones y finalmente lograr algo con Kakashi.**

**Después de cuatro días de ensayo el viernes llegó y había mucha gente y entre ellos sus amigos que estaban sentados en las primeras mesas, en una mesa en especial había una chica rubia muy atractiva que no dejaba de ver a Kakashi ante esto Sakura se puso un celosa**

"No deberías de ponerte así Sakura, es normal que otras chicas vean a Kakashi, pórtate profesional e ignórala, debes lucirte para Kakashi esta noche"

-Buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir espero que disfruten el show- **anunció por el micrófono el peliplateado para así dar comienzo.**

**Todos tomaron sus posiciones y la música se empezó a escuchar después de unos segundos la voz de Sakura se empezó a escuchar**

_I'm lying here on the floor where you left me_

_I think I took too much_

_I'm crying here, what have you done?_

_I thought it would be fun_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause it's making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch_

_I think I'll get out of here_

_Where I can run, just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear, you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better_

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill_

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_

_This must be a bad trip_

_All of the other pills they were different_

_Maybe I should get some help_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause it's making me itch_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch_

_I think I'll get out of here_

_Where I can run, just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear, you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better_

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better_

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill…._

_**(Pink, Just like a pill)**_

**Al terminar la primera canción el lugar se lleno con los aplausos y chiflidos de todos los presentes, la canción les encantó y eso que era apenas el principio.**

**Después de dos canciones hubo un intermedio de 15 minutos todos estaban muy felices por el recibimiento, todos sus amigos los estaban felicitando y Sakura quería aprovechar para habalr con Kakashi pero no lo encontró hasta acabado el intermedio.**

-Bueno chicos faltan dos canciones para el debut de Sasuke jajaja así que hagámoslo como hasta ahora- **avisó el peliplateado**

**Esta vez fue Sakura la que anunció el final del intermedio y empezó a cantar de nuevo, una vez terminadas las dos canciones fue el turno de Sasuke quien llamó la atención de todas las féminas presentes éste se limito a pararse frente al micrófono, tomar su guitarra y darle la señal a Kakashi para que empezara, Sakura por otro lado se sentó en una de las mesas de enfrente para ver cantar a Sasuke. Sasuke desde un principio clavo sus ojos en los de Sakura quería ver la expresión de sus ojos al escuchar la canción que el mismo había compuesto años atrás.**

"Esta canción forma parte de mi pasado un pasado ya olvidado para mí, pero quiero que veas al verdadero Sasuke en esta canción Sakura"- **pensó antes de empezar a cantar**

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words and sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

"Es verdad que ya lo he visto cantar otras veces y lo hace muy bien pero es muy diferente, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero realmente se ve muy guapo cantando"-**pensó mientras compartía miradas con el pelinegro**

_I need someplace simple where we can live_

_And something only you can give_

_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

_And the one poor Child who saved this world_

_And there's ten million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

_So take these words and sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words and sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_**(Goo goo dolls, Better days)**_

-Muchas gracias- **terminó de decir el pelinegro antes de que un gran alboroto se genera todos estaban como locas (más mujeres) incluso Sakura gritaba de emoción**

**Mucha gente se acerco a ellos para pedirles datos y cosas así, Sakura recibió propuestas para citas, mientras que Sasuke tuvo propuestas más osadas pero sorprendentemente no aceptó ninguna, en medio del tumulto Kakashi se acerco a la mesa de la rubia.**

-Hola Ino, ¿te gusto el show amor?-**le pregunto a la rubia besándola en los labios**

-Claro guapo, estuvo estupendo tal como me habías dicho Sakura canta fenomenal y Sasuke sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre- **contesto para luego volver a besar a su novio**

**Un poco alejados de ellos se encontraba Sakura buscando al peliplateado cuando por fin logró librarse de toda la gente pudo divisar a los lejos a su querido Kakashi en brazos de la rubia que había visto se quedo estática por ver al que llamaba el amor de su vida besando tiernamente a aquella chica** **mientras su corazón se comprimía y sin previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y no atinó más que a correr fuera del lugar**

**Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba deshaciéndose de sus nuevas fans cuando vio como Sakura salió corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras ella no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y pudo notar que estaba llorando**

-Sakura ¿qué te pasa, por qué lloras?- **preguntó preocupado**

-Él está con otra, él ama a otra- **y sin más se soltó a llorar aferrándose a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello él la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello**

-¿De quién hablas Sakura?- **la voz del chico sonaba comprensiva y triste al mismo tiempo finalmente conocería el nombre del dueño del corazón de Sakura**

-Kakashi!!!- **dijo entre sollozos **

"Kakashi, Kakashi porque él Sakura porque no me vez a mí"- **pensó el chico mientras seguía abrazando a la chica mientras que por dentro sentía que lo partían en dos.**

**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado no olviden sus reviews nos estamos viendo  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Resignada a amar

Hola perdón por la tardanza otra vez pero la escuela me tiene muy ocupada y lsa musas no han estado de mi parte este capítulo me costo muhco trabajo escribirlo pues no lo tenía contemplado pero finalmente salió espero que les guste ya saben dejen sus reviews y si tienen consejos diganmelos estoy abierta a sugerencias

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12 Resignada a amar**

**Sakura poco a poco fue calmándose y al mismo tiempo se separó de Sasuke. **–Gracias, Sasuke ya estoy mejor será mejor que entremos han de estar buscándonos- **le dijo con la cabeza gacha y sin voltearlo a ver fue caminando otra vez al café.**

**Sasuke tardo un poco en reaccionar seguía conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar, se quedo parado mirando al cielo y pensando, tratando de encontrar las respuestas ha todas sus preguntas.**

-"Ahora que lo pienso tiene mucho sentido, en los ensayos Sakura no dejaba de ver a Kakashi incluso algunas de sus canciones era como si se las cantará a él, pero Kakashi no sentía nada por Sakura de eso estaba seguro, ¿o no? Digo el siempre la saluda muy cálidamente, tengo que asegurarme de que él solo sienta cariño por ella sino todo se me vendrá abajo y no puedo permitir que se quede con Sakura ella es solo mía." – **terminó de pensar el chico para volver a entrar al café por ahora se ocuparía de distraer a Sakura.**

**------En el café/bar-------**

-Hola Naruto te importa si te robó a tu novia un rato es importante- **dijó la pelirosa con una muy falsa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata**

-Claro que no Sakura, pero devuélvemela pronto- **contesto el rubio besando a Hinata en la frente**

**-**Gracias Naruto ahora vuelvo- **contesto Hinata meintras se alejaban para no ser interrumpidas ni escuchadas**

**-**Ahora sí Sakura dime que es lo que te pasa esa sonrisa es falsa, pensé que estarías feliz por el éxito de esta noche- **preguntó la peliazul algo preocupada**

**-**Oh Hinata no vas a creer lo que vi, Kakashi tiene novia los vi besándose cuando término el concierto fue horrible no supe que hacer más que correr y soltarme a llorar- **contaba la chica mientras que sus ojos derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas.**

-Sakura cuánto lo siento, pero quizá sea lo mejor tu misma me habías dicho que seantías que Kakashi te trataba como su hermana, mejor piensa que Kakashi no era para ti y que tu amor por el no era el adecuado- **trató de consolar su amiga pero no obtuvo resultados al ver como la pelirosa lloraba cascadas una vez más.**

-Pero cómo podré olvidarlo lo amo muchísimo que no entiendes es el primero que me hace sentir esto y para que para luego romperme el corazón en mil pedazos, lo que tengo que hacer es conquistarlo no puede tener una relación muy seria con es tipa algo tengo que hacer para separarlos- **dijo la chica más calmada pero muy seria**

**-**Sakura no creo que sea buena idea, tú no eres así mejor olvídate de él y sigue con tu vida, esas ideas solo te traerán más sufrimiento y no quiero que pase- **protestó la ojiperla por los planes de su amiga**

**-**Se que tienes razón Hinata pero quizá si le confieso mis sentimiento a Kakashi el me los corresponda siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo eso cuenta y de ahí voy a empezar.- **aseguró la chica mientras se levantaba de sus asiento para ir a buscar a Kakashi.**

-Sakura espera, no lo hagas- **trato de detenerla pero fue imposible en eso llego Naruto para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba**

**-¿**Hinata qué tienes porque esa cara, qué paso?- **pregunto el chico**

-Sakura está muy triste por que descubrió que Kakashi tiene novia y está empeñada a conquistarlo, pero ella no es así me preocupa que salga lastimada-**terminó de contarle a su novio**

-Espera a Sakura le gusta Kakashi, pero ¿desde cuándo?- **pregunto un sorprendido rubio**

-No solo le gusta está enamorada de él- **afirmó la peliazul**

-Pobre Sakura tenemos que evitar que haga algo créeme Kakashi no le va a hacer caso ya que tiene más de 2 años que anda con Ino para mí que se casan, además ese bobo esta perdidamente enamorado de ella-

-Estás seguro Naruto, en ese caso hay que evitar que haga una locura, ven vamos a buscarla antes de que lo encuentre- **lo tomó de la mano y se abrieron paso entre la gente para buscar a Sakura**

-Teme!! Ven por aquí- **le gritó Naruto a Sasuke**

-¿Qué pasa dobe? ahorita no tengo tiempo estoy ocupado- **pregunto fastidiado el pelinegro**

-Ayúdanos a buscar a Sakura es realmente urgente- **le dijo el rubio**

- Sakura que le paso a Sakura habla Naruto- **le gruño mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa**

**Al rubio le extraño un poco el comportamiento de su amigo algo andaba mal pero luego lo averiguaría lo importante era encontrar a Sakura**

-Sasuke tranquilízate ella está bien, bueno eso creo solo búscala y mantenla alejada de Kakashi después te cuento- **y sin más se fue dejando a Sasuke solo**

**Por otro lado Sakura buscaba a Kakshi por todas partes hasta que dio con Ten Ten**

-Hola Sakura ¿qué pasa buscas a alguien?- **pregunto la castaña**

-Sí a Kakashi no lo has visto- **contesto la pelirosa**

-Me parece que se acaba de ir hace como 5 minutos me dijo que los despidiera pero que tenía que irse-**afirmó la castaña**

-Oh que mal, hasta mañana podré hablar con él- **se dijo más para sí la pelirosa**

-¿Le tenías que decir algo importante?- **pregunto Ten Ten**

-Pues sí pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, gracias Ten Ten será mejor que me vaya estoy algo cansada- ** se despidió la chica**

**Ya llevaban como 10 min buscando a la chica y no daban con ella, y la tres personas rogaban con que no estuviera con Kakashi, en eso Sasuke pudo divisar en la puerta de salida una cabellera rosa y se apresuró a alcanzarla con suerte no había encontrado a Kakashi.**

-Sakura espera- **le grito el chico para que no se fuera, ésta al escuchar su nombre espero a que se acercara**

**-**¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ya estoy por irme- **afirmó la chica**

"Habrá hablado con Kakashi"- te llevo a tu casa nos es bueno que te vayas sola- **dijo el chico**

**-**Gracias Sasuke te lo agradezco- **acepto la chica mientras se dejaba llevar por el chico**

**El camino fue silencioso ninguno queria hablar, Sasuke se debatía entre preguntarle si había hablado con Kakashi y la otra entre que decirle a éste cuando lo viera**.

**-**Hemos llegado- **dijo el chico sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos **

**-**Gracias Sasuke buenas noches nos vemos- **se despidió saliendo del auto y después de unos cuantos pasos entró a su casa**

-Buenas noches preciosa- **dijo al aire el pelinegro al ver entrar a la chica a su casa**

**El pelinegro llego a su casa y entró a su cuarto dejándose caer en la cama su cabeza esta llena de sentimientos y pensamientos que no lo dejaban dormir, un dolor en su pecho le llamó la atención no era muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para molestarlo.**

"Qué es lo que me pasa me siento triste, creo pero ¿porqué? ¿Será que saber que Sakura está enamorada de Kakashi me afecto? Digo acepto que me gusta Sakura pero de ahí a algo más es ridículo no puedo quererla ella es una chica más, _por favor a quién quieres engañar con esa sarta de mentiras esa niña te importa más de los que crees no sé si es amor no lo conozco pero por lo menos le tienes afecto, _tú otra vez como molestas aunque tocas un buen punto me imagino que le tengo afecto porque es la primera chica con la que puedo hablar y es lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga, _me parece lógico pero te advierto está bien que te guste pero nada de enamorarse por lo que sé el amor duele y nosotros somos ajenos a ese sentimiento, _no te preocupes no planeo hacerlo" **–y con eso cayó en un profundo sueño**

**Al día siguiente una pelirosa de levanto muy desganada (ya saben la depre) pero se animó planeando en cómo iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kakashi ideo todo tipo de escenarios y claro la respuesta de él, después de perder un par de horas en eso decidió marcarle al dueño de sus pensamientos.**

**En el departamento del peliplateado comenzó a sonar el molesto celular**

-Kakashi despierta alguien te llama- **trató de despertar una rubia a su novio**

-Mmm.. no 5 minutos más- **dijo entre sueños**

**-**Es lógico que no te vas a parar- **bufó la chica así que se levanto y contesto el molesto aparato después de todo era sábado y a quien se le ocurría hablar a las 3 de la tarde**

**-**Bueno quién habla- contestó la rubia

"Tenia que contestar la cerda esa, ya que valor Sakura" si hola me podrías comunicar con Kakashi- **bufó la pelirosa (los celos muajaja)**

-Está dormido quien le habla- **pregunto la rubia amablemente**

-Soy Sakura, podriás decirle que me llame es urgente es sobre la banda "mentí"- **contesto la pelirosa**

**-**Sakura cuánto me alegra escucharte ayer ya no te encontré para que platicáramos, estuviste estupenda- **exclamó la rubia**

**-¿**Y tu quién eres?- **pregunto ya fastidiada por tener que hablar con su rival**

-¿Cómo que quién? Frente de marquesina, soy Ino- **dijo la chica**

**-**Ino, ¿Ino Yamanaka?- **pregunto más para sí **

-Claro, quién más, pensé que ayer me reconocerías pero al parecer no y cuando le dije a Kakashi te buscamos para que te saludara pero despareciste- **contesto la rubia**

**Al parecer la pelirosa no podía codificar tanta información junta y se quedo muda, más bien solo balbuceaba**

-Ino, pero cuándo, cómo, dónde, porqué- **y seguía balbuceando**

**-**Tranquila Sakura termina una pregunta te parece que nos veamos hoy como a las 5 para comer y platicamos todo lo que quieras, ¿te parece?- **formuló la rubia**

-Si claro a las 5 en el restaurante ok adiós- **contesto sin pensar estaba impactada Ino su antigua mejor amiga estaba aquí y con Kakashi**

**--------**_**Flashback----------**_

_**Dos chicas se abrazaban a las puertas del aeropuerto indispuestas a separarse una de 10 (sakura) y otra de 11 (Ino)**_

_-Ino es hora de irnos- __**decía una señora rubia de ojos azules**_

_-No mamá no quiero irme a Inglaterra- __**suplicaba una niña igual de rubia**_

_**-**__Lo siento cariño pero tenemos que irnos me ofrecieron un trabajó allá y nos tenemos que mudar pero te prometo que vendrás a visitar a Sakura de vez en cuando- __**esta vez hablo un señor alto castaño claro y de ojos azules**_

_-Está bien pero prometo venir cada que pueda a visitarte Saku- __**decía entre sollozo la rubia**_

_-Sí Ino siempre seres amigas no te preocupes yo también te iré a visitar te quiero- __**contesto una pelirosa mientras envolvía a su amiga en otro abrazo**_

_**Y de esa manera se separaron por siente largos años en los cuales solo fueron tres veces las que se pudieron ver no porque no quisieran sino que siempre hubo cosas que no lo permitían incluso el contacto por internet decayó.**_

_**-------Fin del flashback-----------**_

**Dieron las 5 de la tarde y las dos chicas se reunieron otra vez a comer**

-Sakura que gusto es verte otra vez no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero cuéntame que ha sido de ti- **pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaban a comer**

"No puedo negar estar feliz de ver a Ino era mi mejor amiga, pero ahora somos rivales"- Ino a mi también me da mucho gusto verte tenemos mucho que contarnos (hipócrita)- **contesto la pelirosa**

**-**Pero bueno me siento mal de que el contacto se haya perdido por tanto tiempo pero estuve estudiando en un internado y era difícil pero ya a cabe por fin y regrese porque voy a estudiar medicina- **comentó la rubia**

**-**Siempre quisiste medicina al igual que yo, pero a mi todavía me falta un año para salir, recuerda que soy más chica que tú- **dijo la pelirosa**

-Lo sé pero estoy segura que serás una estupenda doctora, oye pero que escondido tenías eso de la música cuando éramos niñas cantabas muy feo por cierto y ayer me impactaste- **rió la rubia**

**-**Pues ya ves la pubertad me beneficio aunque es solo un pasatiempo no creo que pasa a mayores- **contesto la chica riéndose**

**Después de ponerse al tanto de varias cosas llegó el mpmento que Sakura estaba esperando preguntar de su relación con Kakashi **

**-**Y dime Ino como fue que conociste a Kakashi- **preguntó la pelirosa **"quizá pueda sacar una idea para separarlos, _sakura eso que haces no está bien Ino es tu amiga, _tú que te metes aparte en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"

-Lo conozco hace dos años y fue en una parada de autobús, verás en el internado tenemos los fines de semana libres y quede de ver a mis amigas en un bar después de ver a mis padres y de camino al éste tome un camión y sentado junto a mí estaba Kakashi, no te voy a mentir desde que lo vi me encanto y más cuando lo escuche hablar japonés por el celular fue entonces que me arme de valor y le hable y entre platica y platica coincidió que íbamos al mismo lugar de hecho el iba a tocar en ese bar , al momento de escucharlo tocar me enamoré no sé cómo pero pasó lo ame con locura, claro no podía aventármele así como así, terminando el evento se acerco y me pidió mi teléfono pero le dije de mi situación en el internado, él solo asintió me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me puse tan triste ni siquiera nos dijimos nuestro nombres pero me resigne que no era para mí.

"Lo conoce desde hace dos años, diablos eso complica las cosas, _tienes razón derecho de antigüedad mejor dejémoslo por la paz"- ¿_y entonces que paso?- **pregunto la pelirosa**

**-**Puesal siguiente martes empezó a haber un alboroto en uno de los salones todas las chicas estaban pegadas a la ventana para ver qué era lo que pasaba ninguno de los profesores podía tranquilizar a las chicas de hecho una que otra profesora también estaba de chismosa y ya sabes me gano la curiosidad y me asomé y lo que vi casi me desmaya- **contó la rubia muy emocionada**

_**-------Flashback---------**_

_**Había muchas chicas pegadas a las ventanas solo para ver más bien leer lo que estaba escrito en una pancarta puesta enfrente de la escuela**_

"_**La única pista que tengo es este internado, tu rubia cabellera y tus bellos ojos azules, no supe tu nombre, pero lo único que sé es que estoy enamorado desde que te vi"**_

_Ya vieron para quién será y quién es el chico- __**preguntas comunes que todas hacían**_

_-Miren es el chico de la máscara en la motocicleta- __**una de las chicas señaló**_

_**­**__-Se bajó la máscara, wow esta guapísimo lo quiero para mí- __**exclamó una chica castaña**_

_-Alguien baje capaz y escoge a alguna de nosotras (recuerden Inglaterra mucho rubio y ojiazul jiji)-_

_-Ino mira no es el chico del bar del domingo- __**le dijo una peliroja a la rubia**_

_-Es cierto es el mismo Gwen, será para mí- __**pregunto la rubia**_

_-Pero claro que es a ti todo coincide le dijiste que eras de este internado eres rubia y de ojos azules- __**afirmó Gwen**_

_-Pero la mitad de las chicas son rubia y de ojos azules- __**contesto triste la chica**_

_-Sí pero ninguna lo reconoce anda no seas gallina y baja a verlo- __**la empujó su amiga para que bajara a ver al peliplateado**_

_**Mientras tanto el chico esperaba un poco impaciente a que bajará su adorada rubia**_

"_Creo que me emocione capaz y no es este internado y yo de idiota vine a hacer semejante papel, pero que puedo hacer soy músico me gusta dejarme llevar por el momento"- __**pensó Kakashi**_

_**Ya estaba por irse cuando escucho como abrían la puerta del colegio y divisó la cabellera rubia de una chica**_

"_Por favor que sea ella y no una loca desquiciada que me quiera acosar"- __**rogó internamente**_

_**Afortunadamente era la chica correcta vió como se acercaba tímidamente hasta estar frente de él**_

_-Hola bueno no sé si esto es para mí y sino no importa en fin pued….- __**no terminó de decir cuando unos labios capturaron los suyos con dulzura y una mano rodeaba su cuello para profunsizar el beso y la otra tomaba su cintura, pasarón varios segundos para que buscaran aire.**_

_-Pero claro que es para ti, te amo mis ojos azules-__** dándole un beso en la frente**_

_**-**__Soy Ino Yamanaka- __**le contesto viéndolo a los ojos aún sorprendida y sonrojada**_

_**-**__Hola Ino soy Kakashi Hatake, y tengo una pregunta que hacerte- __**formuló el chico**_

_-¿Cuál?- __**dijo sonriendo la chica**_

_**-**__¿Tú me amas?- __**pregunto en chico un poco temeroso por la respuesta (y como no, nadie llega y te dice te amo a dos días de conocerte y hablar tres palabras duhhh!)**_

_**-**__Te amo Kakashi- __**y se lanzó a sus brazos para volver a besarlo**_

_**--------Fin del flashback---------------**_

-Eso está muy irreal Ino, eso no pasa en la vida real- **bufó la pelirosa sin tragarse el melosos cuento (quien este celosa levante la mano)**

-Créeme si me lo contará pensaría lo mismo pero el amor es impredecible, lo único que sé es que me enamoré como una loca de él y lo sigo estando no se qué haría sin él- **afirmó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Por qué tienes que decir eso ya sé que Kakashi es genial pero yo quiero ese amor para mí, _pero no es tuyo eso jamás te paso a ti porque mejor no los dejas ser felices es claro que Ino lo ama profundamente, _no molestes estoy pensando"- ayy Ino pues que romántico es Kakashi yo que tú lo tendría muy bien cuidado que tal si alguien te lo quiere quitar "como yo"- **agregó la pelirosa (víbora hipócrita)**

-No yo no soy así confió plenamente en él se que me ama tanto como yo no hay de qué preocuparse- **contesto Ino**

------- **Dos horas después---------- **

**-**Sakura ya es tarde me tengo que ir- **se despidió la rubia dándole una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla**

-Si Ino yo igual pero nos estamos hablando para vernos- **se despidió la pelirosa**

**Y así cada una se fue por caminos diferentes pero mientras una estaba feliz de reencontrase con su vieja amiga la otra estaba echando chispas del coraje que tenía.**

"No es posible que me pase esto a mí por un lado me siento culpable por querer quitarle el novio a Ino, finalmente que tengo yo con él, nada absolutamente nada lo único que nos une es la banda y por otro quiero mucho a Kakashi lo mejor será confesarle mis sentimientos y aclarar las cosas" –**pensaba la pelirosa mientras caminaba a su casa**

**----------- lunes en la mañana ya en la escuela-----------**

-Sakura te he estado buscando todo el fin de semana que has estado habiendo me tenias muy precupada- **pregunto la ojiperla **

-Perdón Hinata no fue mi intención, pero no me he sentido muy bien con esto de Kakashi y par terminar de arruinarlo su novia es Ino mi mejor amiga de la infancia- **contesto la pelirosa**

**-**Oh Sakura cuanto lo siento en verdad, entonces ya no estás empeñada en conquistar a Kakashi ¿verdad?-

-No es eso sólo voy a hacerlo diferente, le voy a confesar mis sentimientos y ver si tengo una oportunidad y de ahí empezar- **afirmó seriamente la chica**

-Pero Sakura, Ino es tu amiga no le puedes hacer eso, no está nada bien además que tal si Kakashi no te corresponde- **trato de persuadir la peliazul sin ningún éxito**

**-**Me corresponderá ya verás soy capaz de que alguien se enamoré de mí crees que por que tu ya tienes quién te ame los demás merecemos ser infelices- **dijo casí gritándole a Hinata**

-No me refiero a eso claro que puedes hacer que se enamoren de ti, pero pienso que Kakashi no es el indicado- **se defendió la ojiperla**

-Tú no sabes nada Hinata así que déjame tranquila quieres no te necesito-** estaba tan enojada que se fue del salón a caminar no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie así que se dirigió a la azotea.**

"Porque Hinata no me puede apoyar en esto, en el amor se vale pelar a toda costa y es justo lo que voy a hacer"-**sacó su celular y mando un mensaje de texto**

**-------**_**En otro salón----------**_

**El peliplateado sacó su celular para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegar**

_Hola Kakashi soy Sakura crees que puedas escaparte de tu clase un rato necesito habalr contigo urgentemente a solas estoy en la azotea no tardes besos._

_ESTA BIEN PRINCESA NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO TENGO QUE INVENTAR ALGÚN PRETEXTO PARA SALIR ESPÉRAME._

"Perfecto primer paso listo solo tengo que esperar a que llegué"- **pensó la pelirosa**

**Pasaron como 10 minutos para que Kakashi apareciera en la azotea, pero al fin se aclararían las cosas**

**-**Kakashi que bueno que llegaste, pensé que no vendrías-**exclamó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos (su zorra interna despertó)**

-Dime Sakura que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar- **pregunto Kakashi **

-Pues verás yo quería…. decirte que desde que te conocí yo te quiero mucho- **soltó la chica**

-Yo también te quiero Sakura eres muy especial para mí- **contestó el chico con una sonrisa**

**-**En serio me quieres Kakashi- **exclamó la chica con entusiasmo**

-Claro princesa eres como m….- **no pudo terminar pues Sakura lo besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pero rápidamente la alejó sorprendido por la acción de la chica**

-Sakura espera ¿qué haces?- **pregunto Kakashi apartándole de él**

**-**Te beso tonto, que no te das cuenta te amo- **confesó la chica extrañada por su reaccioón**

-¿Me amas? Pero cómo, no eso no es posible- **rectificó el peliplateado**

**-**Pero dijiste que me querías porque te sorprende finalmente soy tu princesa ¿no?- **empezaba a preocuparse**

-Sakura perdóname es mi culpa que creas eso, nunca fue mi intención y si dije que te quería pero no como tú crees yo te veo como mi hermana es que desde que te vi me la recordaste tanto y ella pues murió hace unos años y tu voz, tu pasión al cantar son como las de ella y por eso es que te trataba así pero nunca fue mi intención enamorarte- **dijo afligido el chico realmente quería a Sakura pero entendió el porqué se haya confundido**

-Me quieres como a una hermana ¿porqué tuviste que ser así conmigo? estaba segura que su sentías algo por mí- **empezó a llorar mientras se alejaba de Kakashi**

**-**Perdóname Sakura pero hay algo más que debes saber yo estoy saliendo con Ino desde hace tiempo y la amo más que a nada en esta vida, sé que no es el momento para que lo sepas pero es necesario que comprendas que no puede haber nada entre los dos- **contesto el chico**

-Eso ya lo sé me lo dijo Ino aún así yo creí que….no olvídalo solo déjame sola por favor no quiero verte- **le dio la espalda para recargarse en la barda y contener las ganas de gritar y llorar**

-Está bien me iré, entenderé si no sigues en la banda no te preocupes y puede que ahora no lo creas pero en serio te quiero y me preocupo por ti, solo espero que puedas perdonarme- ** le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea y dejaba a Sakura destrozada.**

"Aunque duela tengo que aceptarlo supongo que muy dentro sabía que no era correspondida pero me encapriche y te ame con tanto fervor y admiración que se me fue de las manos y ahora no te tengo y debo resignarme a amarte y dejarte ser feliz con Ino que desde un principio fue la dueña de tu corazón"**- dejaba correr la lágrimas de su roto corazón**

**

* * *

**

**Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que Kakashi tuvo la culpa de que Sakura pensará otra cosas pero ya se aclararón y bueno algunas personas se quejaron de que puse a Ino como su pareja es vdd es raro pero la use con fines de dramatismo como pudieron ver.**

**Los dejo por el momento gracias por todos sus reviews me alientan a seguri escribiendo esta historia besos a todos**

**Cerezo35**


	14. Chapter 14 Superando el desamor

_**Hola a todos otra vez perdón la tardanza pero ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo, pero antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas algunos de uds se quejaron por la actitud de Sakura y concuerdo con ustedes pero pienso que a pesar de que sean personajes ficticios deben tener caracteristicas humanas es imposible que un ser humano sea bueno y maravilloso todo el tiempo sino seria muy aburrido, en especial en las cuestiones del amor uno se desquicia a veces y se llegan a cometer actos que uno no creia capaz de hacer pero ya ven como si.**_

_**Ahora si los dejo con la conti recuerde dejen reviews para que siga**_

_**xoxo  
**_

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Superando el desamor**

**Kakashi regresó algo aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, se sentía mal por Sakura pero no podía hacer mucho para arreglarlo más que mantener una distancia entre ellos además no podría decirle a Ino lo que paso estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a Sakura que eso le dolería mucho.**

**-**"Y a este que le pasa por que esta tan ido y si habló con Sakura según Naruto ella lo buscaba para hablar con él, y si el esta confundido entre Sakura e Ino, y si la ama, y si salen juntos, _bueno basta ya divagaste demasiado no sería más fácil preguntar que tiene, _esta bien lo haré a la hora del descanso"- **pensó el pelinegro **

**La hora del descanso llegó y Sasuke no tardo en acercarse a Kakashi para decirle que tenían que hablar de algo importante, el peliplateado lo siguió y pronto estuvieron en uno de los jardines de la escuela lo suficientemente alejados para que no los molestaran.**

**-**Dime Sasuke que necesitas ahora no estoy de muy buen humor- **le dijo el peliplateado**

-Yo tampoco estoy de humor pero hay algo que quería preguntarte hace mucho, tú ¿qué sinetes por Sakura? Digo ¿Por qué la tratas con tanta familiaridad? te recuerdo que tienes novia y según tú la amas y si es así deja a Sakura en paz_.- _**le recriminó el pelinegro con un tono amenazante**

-Woh, espera Sasuke lo que pasa entre Sakura y yo no es de tu incumbencia pero yo le soy completamente fiel a Ino sabes que la amo y con respecto a Sakura la veo como a mi hermana así que te voy a pedir que no te entrometas- ** bufó el peliplateado indignado por lo que su amigo pretendía**

-¿Estas seguro que solo la ves como tu hermana? Sakura es muy especial y no quiero que salga lástimada- **dijo un poco sorprendido y agradecido de uqe los sentimientos de Kakashi fueran esos**

-Si Sasuke te lo juro-** contesto Kakashi intrigado por el interés tan persistente de Sasuke hacia Sakura**

-Bien eso espero- **y así como asi se giró y se fue caminando **

¡Si tanto te gusta Sakura por que no se lo dices! – **le gritó el peliplateado**

**Sasuke solo se volteó y sonrió con una media sonrisa **"y tú qué crees que voy a hacer"- **pensó**

**-----En la azotea--------**

-Ya tengo que dejar de llorar esto debe pasar rápido además me tengo que disculpar con Hinata por todo lo que le dije estuvo muy mal, pero me dejé cegar por lo que sentía espero que pueda perdonarme me porte horrible.- **se decía la pelirosa mientras veía al cielo**

-bueno ya me salte la mayoría de las clases será mejor irme a mi casa no me siento bien y que más, mejor voy a la tienda compro mucho helado de chocolate rentó películas cursis y eso me ayudará- **se levanto, fue a su casillero y decidió salir de la escuela por suerte nadie la vio así que no tuvo mayor problema con eso.**

**-------En el blockbuster------**

"Veamos que llevaré Un amor para recordar, no muy cursi _oh no se suponía que eso querías_ "bueno esa no se me antoja" está la de Un paseo por las nubes, Romeo y Julieta, Lo que el viento se llevo, no francamente creo que no estoy de ánimos para cursilerías pensándolo bien no sé ni por que vine, _por qué estas deprimida por lo de Kakashi y quisiste hundir tus penas en helado y cursilerías_ "cierto, entonces será Un amor para recordar y Rome y Julieta"- **tomo las películas las pago y se dirigió a su casa donde paso todo el resto del día hundida en chocolate y películas cursis (en el momento se me ocurrieron esas no se fijen)**

**--------A la salida de la escuela---------**

-Hola mi amor que tienes porque estas tan triste- **se acerco un rubio y beso a su novia**

-Estoy preocupada por Sakura salió de la primera clase y no regreso en todo el día traté de llamarla pero no me contesta además nos peleamos, se empeño en conquistar a Kakashi y yo le dije que no estaba bien y bueno se enojó porque malinterpreto todo y ahora no se cómo esta- **dijo afligida una peliazul mientras era abrazada por su novio**

-oh preciosa cuanto lo siento pero tranquila estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien ya verás- **trató de animar el rubio**

**­**-Eso espero, pero bueno no quiero preocuparte con eso mejor vámonos a comer y después iré a ver a Sakura- **le dijo Hinata**

-Muy bien entonces vámonos- **insistió el chico**

**------Mansión Haruno--------**

**-**Sniff… pero que triste se muere y él que tanto la quería o que terrible.. sniff- **sollozaba una chica al ver la película **

"Tengo que hacer algo para olvidar a Kakashi, pero no se me duele mucho como quisiera tener una amor asi de grande que me amen por sobre todas la cosas y corresponder de la misma forma pero creo que nunca voy a amar como amo a Kakashi" **pensaba mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el marco de su ventana para ver la estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse**

_**Toc toc toc sonó la puerta**_

-Sí Misuki pasa que necesitas- ** contesto la chica sin voltearse para ver a la ama de llaves**

-No soy Misuki Sakura- **una dulce voz la hizo girarse de pronto para encontrase con su amiga ojos perla que en cuanto se vieron corrió a abrazarla y soltarse a llorar**

-Oh Hinata perdóname por favor fui horrible contigo y tu solo me querías ayudar, lo siento muchísimo amiga- **sollozaba en los brazos de su amiga**

-Tranquila Sakura por supuesto que te perdono para eso están las amigas pero ven sentémonos y dime que paso me preocupo mucho que no regresaras a clases y supuse que te vendrías a tu casa- **contesto la peliazul mientras se sentaban en la cama**

-Hinata tenía razón Kakashi no me quiere bueno de la manera que yo dice que le recuerdo a su hermana y me dijo lo de Ino y él y tal como me dijo Ino él la ama con todas sus fuerzas, lo bese y me rechazó.- **contó en medio del llanto**

-Sakura siento escuchar eso se cuanto lo querías pero quizá el destino tiene a alguien que te este buscando tanto como tú a él solo debes abrir tu corazón para que la persona adecuada llegué- **trató de consolar la chica**

-No lo sé Hinata amo a Kakashi mucho no creo poder olvidarlo y lo que es peor no podré seguir en la banda verlo todos los días va a ser insoportable- **afirmó la pelirosa**

-No Sakura no puedes dejar algo que te hace tan feliz por eso tienes que ser fuerte y afrontarlo y te aseguro que eso te ayudara a olvidarlo deja que tus emociones fluyan a través de tu voz- **animó la ojiperla**

-Está bien Hinata trataré, gracias por ayudarme eres una gran amiga- **agradeció la ojiverde**

**-**Por nada amiga pero bueno me voy ya es tarde y mi padre se pone loco si no sabe donde estoy, espero que te sientas mejor mañana ahh y por cierto el sábado es cumpleaños de Neji la fiesta es a las 8 no llegues tarde- **se despidió la peliazul antes de escuchar algún reproche de su amiga**

-Pero Hinata no……-** no terminó de decir**

"Como quiere que vaya de seguro va a estar Kakashi e Ino va a ser muy incomodo"-**pensó la chica antes de meterse a la cama estuvo un par de horas pensando en Kakashi, sin embargo, las lágrimas no volvieron a salir**

**A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto con mejores animos uno pensaría que con todo lo que paso el día anterior estuviera tirada en la calle de la amargura pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan triste como debería, se metió a bañar, se vistió y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela como era su costumbre se fue caminando no estaba muy de acuerdo en usar el coche para cualquier cosas además le haría bien caminar.**

**---------Mansión Uchiha----------**

**Por otro lado teníamos a un pelinegro que al parecer se levanto con el pie izquierdo pues su mal humor era tan denso que fácil podrías cortarlo con un cuchillo.**

"Maldita sea ayer no encontré a Sakura en todo el día y después en el ensayo no se apareció y todavía Kakashi nos dice que ya no va a venir, pues que tanto paso entre esos dos, hasta fui al parque a ver si con suerte la veía y nada se la tragó la tierra"- **pensó el chico mientras se vestía para salir a la escuela**

-Joven Uchiha su padre me pidió que le dijera que los coches están en el taller y que tendrá que irse caminando a la escuela por el resto de la semana- **informó temeroso el mayordomo pues conocía el carácter del chico y como era de esperarse un gritó no se dejó esperar**

-¡QUÉ PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO COMO QUE ME VOY A TENER QUE IR CAMINANDO! ¿DONDÉ ESTA MI PADRE?-**preguntó un muy enojado pelinegro mientras salía empujando al mayordomo contra la puerta**

-Tus padres no están Sasuke se fueron en la madrugada a Suecia y hazme el favor de componer ese genio que traes-**regaño su nana desde debajo de las escaleras**

"Porque no me sorprende que se hayan ido"- Hmp- **contesto el chico cuando salió de su casa azotando la puerta**

**Venía con un humor de los mil demonios que su aura alejaba a toda transeúnte que pasará cerca de él ni siquiera la niñas que quedaban embobadas con él se atrevieron a acercársele**

-Vaya que estas de mal humor y pensé que la del mal día era yo- **le dijo la pelirosa **

-Sakura- ** su semblante cambio al momento de verla y todo su enojo se desvaneció**

-Si Sasuke soy yo y dime a que se debe el honor de que las aceras toquen tus pies- **dijo con tono burlón mientras se acercaba al chico **

-Hmp, quise honrarlas con mi presencia así como tú lo haces con la tuya-** sonrió de medio lado mientras veía a la chica acercarse**

**El simple hecho de verlo parado con sus manos en los bolsillos, esa sonrisa y el halago la hizo sonrojarse y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y por primera vez Sasuke la dejó sin habla**

"Wow se ve tan sexy, digo Sakura despierta"- Gracias Sasuke y dime ¿por qué no traes tu coche?** –pregunto después de su momento de torpeza**

**-**Esta en el taller así que voy a tener que caminar toda la semana- **bufó el pelinegro recordando su mal humor**

-Hay no seas una princesa ni que fuera tan malo piensa en el ambiente que contaminas todos los días con tu carro así lo estas ayudando además te caería bien caminar veo que estas algo gordito y débil- **se rió mientras tocaba su perfecto y marcado abdomen **"cual gordo es perfecto como se verá sin camisa, pero en qué piensas Sakura, _no te hagas te encanta"_

**-**Quién te crees para decirme gordo y mucho menos débil ahora verás quien es débil- **y sin avisar tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y la cargó como costal de papas por más de tres cuadras**

-¡Sasuke bájame estás loco traigo falda!- **gritaba una pelirosa pataleando para que la bajara y después de tanto alboroto la bajo**

-Eso fue por decirme gordo y débil e pequeña-** le contesto el chico si notar que la tenía sujeta de la cintura y sus rostros tan cerca que los alientos se mezclaban.**

**Sakura se sonrojó por la cercanía de Sasuke pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro más por propia voluntad que por el agarre de él, no podía negar que se sentía bien estar con él tanto que olvido su pena por Kakashi desde que lo vio.**

**Por otro lado el pelinegro se debatía si besarla o no, finalmente se decidió por apartarse. Los dos se miraron por algunos segundos y decidieron caminar sin hablar más del asunto hundidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar a la escuela donde se separaron con un simple hasta luego.**

_-¿Por qué no la besaste era el momento perfecto?_ No no lo era quiero hacer las cosas bien Sakura no es como todas las chicas es mi amiga y si quiero conquistarla debo hacerlo poco a poco, _pero tú no la ves como amiga sino como reto recuerdas_, hmp ya no estoy muy seguro de eso por primera ves quiero que me quieran de verdad no solo porque les atraigo físicamente.- **pensaba el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su salón**

**-**Hola Sasuke que bueno que te encuentro como sabrás mi cumpleaños es este sábado y obvio voy a hacer fiesta es a las 8 no llegues tarde- **ordenó Neji**

-Hmp, como sea- ** apenas si contesto el chico **

**Se sentó junto a la ventana sabía que ese día le tocaba a Sakura educación física en la mañana y aprovecharía para verla era como su hobby los martes en la mañana.**

**-**"Es bastante buena para la gimnasia se le da muy bien, me encanta cuando se recoge su pelo en un coleta alta, que puedo hacer para decirle que me gusta nunca antes tuve que hacerlo y ahora hasta nervioso me siento de lo que pueda contestar si tan sólo supiera lo que piensa de mí y si sigue sufriendo por Kakashi digo ya paso un día no se requiere más o ¿sí?, _y yo que voy a saber según dicen las heridas del corazón son las que más tardan en sanar, _hmp enamorados, deberían de llamarlos débiles eso es lo que es el amor, _y como sabes que así es si nunca lo has sentido, _es probable que tengas razón algo debe haber en el que tanta gente lo busca con fervor, no he conocido a poeta, escritor, cantante que sepa definir al amor para mi esta tan intangible que si se me presentara no sabría reconocerlo, _pues por que no le preguntas a Naruto es idiota sí pero está enamorado de Hinata pregúntale que se siente, _no sé si sea buena idea pero no me queda de otra"- ** en su mente pasaban toda clase de preguntas con respecto al amor y para el todas tenían la misma respuesta**

**El periodo de descanso llegó y como por invocación Naruto llegó de sorpresa golpeando a Sasuke en la cabeza**

-Hey teme ¿por qué tan pensativo?- **le pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a él**

-Hmp, dobe ¿cómo supiste que amabas a Hinata?- **pregunto directamente para que irse con rodeos**

-¿Eh? Teme acaso estas enamorado o a que viene la pregunta- **se burló el rubio por la ocurrencias de su amigo eso no era normal en él**

-No seas ridículo y contesta- **bufó enojado por la insinuación**

**-**Bueno, bueno no te enojes, pues verás cuando la veo se me ilumina todo y desaparece el resto del mundo, siento mariposas en el estómago y me hace inmensamente feliz verla sonreír, incluso amo cuando se sonroja y juega con sus dedos, la verdad no sé bien como lo supe sólo lo sentí fue como latido muy fuerte, me explico – **pregunto el chico**

-No la verdad no eres malo para esto- **respondió el chico con una ceja levantada**

-Si lo sé es difícil, te recomiendo que pongas atención a tus emociones, analiza lo que sientes y quizá encuentres la respuesta en tu caso podrías poner lo que sientes en una canción siempre fuiste bueno para eso porque no lo intentas piensa en la chica y escribe una canción- **afirmó el rubio estirando su brazo con el dedo pulgar levantado**

-Naruto no estoy enamorado solo era curiosidad- **contradijo el pelinegro**

-Si lo que digas Sasuke pero de un tiempo acá has cambiado mucho ya no eres el mismo y se debe a Sakura- **se burló el rubio**

-¿Cómo supis..? Digo claro que no porque piensas eso-**contesto algo nervioso no esperaba que Naruto se diera cuenta**

-Sasuke somos amigos casi hermanos al principio tuve mis dudas pero al ver tus reacciones ante ella la manera en que la miras y le hablas te delatan- **contesto el rubio**

-Está bien Sakura me gusta pero nada más-** afirmó el pelinegro**

-Síguete mintiendo teme pero apostaría el ramen a que estas enamorado de ella- **no dijo nada más y se fue sabía que si se quedaba Sasuke seguiría negándolo era mejor dejarlo solo y que pensará en lo que siente por Sakura.**

"Que siento por Sakura, no sé no tengo la menor idea, la aprecio, la quiero, la amo, me gusta, esto es muy complicado"- **pensaba para sí**

**El día transcurrió tranquilo pero nuestro pelinegro intentaba encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas así que decidió ir en busca de la pelirosa.**

-Hola Sakura nos vamos juntos- **pregunto **

-Ah hola Sasuke si está bien sólo que tengo que pedirle un cuaderno a Gaara me esperas- **le dijo la chica**

"con ese idiota hasta crees que te voy a dejar ir sola"- No te acompaño- **le contesto el chico rodeando la cintura de la chica con una de sus manos**

-No es necesario Sasuke no me tardo- ** se zafó del chico más porque el gesto la puso nerviosa y ¿emocionada?**

"Porque tiene que ir con él, no lo soporto ella es mía, espera un minuto esto que siento son celos,_ me temo que si eso quiere decir que la amas_, no uno puede sentir celos de muchas cosas eso no indica nada deja de molestar, _si tu lo dices_."

**Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la chica le indico que ya podían irse**

**

* * *

**

_Ya se esta acercando el tan anhelado SasuSaku tengo un monton de ideas para lograr que todo esto se de solo hay que encontrar la mejor y plasmarla sugerencias se aceptan jajajaja _

espero que les haya gustado


	15. Chapter 15 yo no sé si es amor

**Perdón por la tardanza peor mi computadora murio y me borro dos de los capitulos que ya habia escrito pero aqui estoy de nuevo quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews me halagan e inspiran espero que no los defraude**

**xoxo  
**

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Yo no sé si es amor**

"Sakura no se ve tan triste a lo mejor todo lo de Kakashi no era cierto, y yo aquí como idiota preocupándome y delatándome con todo el mundo"- **pensaba el chico mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela pero una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos**

-Sasuke perdón por sacarte de tu ensoñación pero te importaría acompañarme a comprar un libro te prometo que no nos tardaremos- **preguntó la chica con una sonrisa**

-Hmp, ya que- **contestó con indiferencia fingida pues entre más tiempo pasará con Sakura mejor**

-Oh vamos no seas así te compró un helado si- ** le dijo mientras lo veía con ojos de cachorro**

-No hagas eso, conmigo no funciona pero ya que mencionaste helado te advierto que quiero uno doble- **contesto con una media sonrisa**

-Gracias, gracias, gracias y ok doble será-**agradeció la pelirosa abrazando uno de sus brazos**

**De camino a la biblioteca las nubes se iban tornando de blancas a grises al parecer la lluvia iba hacer su aparición.**

-Sakura más vale que te apresures no quiero que nos agarre la lluvia- **apresuró el chico viendo que la pelirosa no se apuraba para comprar el libro**

-Si, si, ya voy ya lo encontré vamos a la caja- **afortunadamente no había gente formada pero si una cajera bastante atractiva, Sakura no paso desapercibida las miradas que esta le hacía a Sasuke e inexplicablemente una cólera la invadió pero se alivio al ver que Sasuke estaba más metido en leer el epílogo de un libro que en ella.**

**-**Sasuke-kun ya estoy lista vámonos- **lo tomo de la mano y recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras veía de reojo a la enojada cajera **"_se puede saber que haces, _compro un libro, _eso no torpe, agarrar a Sasuke y decirle –kun desde cuando tanta melosidad, _solo lo estaba protegiendo de esa zorra que no dejaba de verlo, _y qué que lo vea es tu amigo, _si pero no tiene derecho de verlo así, _y a ti que más te da, _bueno ya deja de molestar,_ eres rara_** "-** **se debatía la chica internamente mientras retenía la mano de Sasuke quien no cabía de la alegría y sorpresa. **

"_Nos está tomando de la mano y su cabeza esta recargada en nuestro hombro y parecemos niños pubertos enamorados de una chica, _ y será mejor que te calles y no arruines el momento y yo no soy ningún puberto enamorado de una niña ni siquiera estoy nervioso, ¿_seguro? yo siento que el corazón se te está a punto de salir, _tomé mucho café es taquicardia, _ajá y a qué hora lo tomaste, _ahh lárgate ya"- **pesé a que los dos estaban participando en una batalla campal con sus inner no se soltaban, sin embargo; su cómoda posición fue interrumpida por los truenos que indicaban el inicio de la tormenta.**

-Sakura corre falta una cuadra para llegar a mi casa quizá alcancemos a lle…­-**no terminó de decir cuando la lluvia hizo su aparición fue tal la intensidad con la que caía que en dos segundos estaban empapados de la cabeza a los pies.**

**­**-Al fin llegamos, un poco más y nos mojábamos más- **trato de sonar convencido el pelinegro**

-Sí que nos falto ¿las uñas?- **dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa mientras soltaba una carcajada**

-Sí creo que si- **terminó de acompañar a la pelirosa con otra risa al estilo Sasuke**

-Bueno será mejor que entremos, nos bañemos y cambiemos de ropa, sino es neumonía segura- **le indicó el chico para que pasará**

**--------Mansión Uchiha--------------**

-Joven Uchiha que bueno que ha llegado, pero ¿Qué le ocurrió? – **pregunto el mayordomo**

-Nos agarro la lluvia Toya, hazme el favor de preparar el baño para la señorita y traerle ropa seca puedes tomar de la mía, Sakura acompáñalo a mi habitación yo iré en cuanto estés lista- **indicó el pelinegro**

-Si Sasuke gracias- **le sonrió al chico y se fue con el mayordomo**

-Hola Sasuke que bueno que llegas tu padre te espera en el teléfono- ** le informó su nana**

**Por un momento la felicidad iluminó el rostro del chico cuando escucho hablar que su padre esperaba en el teléfono**

-Buenas noches padre- **contesto el pelinegro**

**-**Hola Sasuke que bueno que estas en casa, verás la reunión en Suecia se ha alargado y ni tu madre ni yo nos podemos ir así que estaremos fuera por otras tres semanas- **informó su padre desde la otra línea**

-Hmp, ya se me hacia raro el motivo de tu llamada, algo más que quieras agregar- **la poca felicidad que albergaba de que sus padres regresarán se esfumo en un instante**

-Sí estoy seguro que vas a tener muchos gastos así que no dudes en usar la tarjeta ahh y dice tu mamá que hola y que te manda un beso y eso es todo te dejó hijo estamos ocupados, adiós- ** y sin más que decir corto lo comunicación, Sasuke colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación, seguro que Sakura ya había terminado, cuando entro no vio a la chica así que supuso que seguía en el baño le aviso que estaba ahí y se sentó en el quicio de la ventana, la lluvia seguía cayendo muy fuerte parece que llovería toda la noche.**

-Perdón por la tardanza Sasuke el baño es todo tuyo- **le indicó la chica sonriéndole, algo en la mirada del pelinegro la extraño lucia perdido se podría decir que triste, este no le contesto y solo entró al baño. **

**Mientras se bañaba Sakura aprovecho para fisgonear la habitación del chico, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado era una habitación grande con una cama matrimonial en el centro con cobertores azules, un librero lleno de libros, un escritorio, una televisión enfrente con una gran variedad de juegos de video y a lado de la cama un pequeño buró donde reposaba una foto de hace varios años en ella estaba una pareja con dos niños pequeños, el más pequeño yacía en los hombros de su padre mientras que el mayor era abrazado de los hombros por su madre. **

**Sakura tomó la foto entre sus manos y la repaso con uno de sus dedos **"Que lindos se ven todos en esta foto esa sonrisa que pose Sasuke es hermosa me pregunto porque no la muestra"- **pensó la chica mientras escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella**

-Es bonita ¿no?** –pregunto el pelinegro mirando como Sakura sostenía con tanta vehemencia la foto**

-Si mucho son tus padres ¿cierto? ¿dónde están? Me gustaría saludarlos- **pregunto una sonriente chica**

-Esas personas que ves en esa foto murieron hace mucho incluido yo, ahora no somos más que desconocidos que compartimos un mismo apellido- **contestó el chico con un toque de dolor en su confesión**

-Me molesta que hagas eso ¿sabes?- **se volteó para ver a la chica**

-¿Qué haga qué? no me he movido- **dijo una molesta chica**

-Si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona fisgoneando mi habitación te hubiera corrido pero algo haces que no puedo enojarme contigo todo lo contrario eres como mi válvula de escape- **se acercó a la chica y la sentó en la cama a un lado suyo.**

-En ese caso tú también me molestas a mi- **le sonrió la pelirosa**

**­-**Estamos a mano entonces- **afirmó el pelinegro**

-Sakura recuerdas ¿que cuando nos conocimos tu me reclamaste el porqué de mi trato tan frío hacia las mujeres? – **pregunto el chico**

-Si lo recuerdo ¿qué con eso? – **contesto la chica**

-La foto que tenías en tus manos es el recuerdo de la familia que alguna vez fuimos, desde que nací recuerdo que mis padres eran amorosos y estaban con nosotros el mayor tiempo posible, cuando yo tenía 10 años, Kakashi, Naruto y yo empezamos una banda y yo era el compositor de ahí el que sepa tocar la guitarra y cantar, ves la canción del café era una de las primeras que escribir – **la chica solo asintió mientras escuchaba a Sasuke- **me era más fácil expresar todo lo que sentía a través de la canciones, todo eso duró cuatro años, sin embargo; mi familia poco a poco se iba haciendo pedazos pues como sabes las empresas Uchihas son de las más poderosas en Japón y todo se fue dando hace cuatro años y entre más crecía la empresa más se destruía la familia.- **se detuvo para respirar y sentir lo mucho que añoraba los días con su familia**

- Mis padres se excusaban diciendo que todo lo que hacían era por nuestro bien, después mandaron a Itachi a un internado en el extranjero y fue ahí cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, perdí todo lo que amaba en un instante y me quedé solo, mis padres siempre estaban de viaje y me era imposible ver a Itachi, fue por eso que construí un muro alrededor de mí y busqué cariño en cualquiera que me lo diera con el tiempo deje la música y me dediqué a otras cosas entre ellas a ser un mujeriego que buscaba en las mujeres el cariño que me faltaba poco a poco aprendí a no sentir y a no querer a nadie, hasta que te conocí- **volteó a ver a la chica cuya miraba reflejaba dolor**

-Sasuke no sé que decirte no me puedo imaginar todo el dolor que has de sentir, pero te puedo asegurar que no estás solo tienes a tus amigos y ahora me tienes a mí no pienso dejarte eres el mejor amigo que pude encontrar pese a los comienzos que tuvimos y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- **tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo quizá no era mucho pero quería que supiera que lo apoyaba**

-Gracias Sakura significa mucho para mí- **rompió el abrazo para verla a los ojos**

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso tengo hambre además temo decirte que estas atrapada por hoy en mi casa no creo que pare de llover en toda la noche- **le sonrió el chico**

-De acuerdo pero espero que no te moleste que patee- **le informó sonrojada la chica**

-Y quién te dijo que dormirás en mi habitación- ** bromeó el pelinegro**

-No pretenderás que duerma sola en una casa desconocida además me asustan los rayos- **dijo con esto cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia por tener que revelar tan embarazoso secreto.**

-Está bien te puedes quedar conmigo pero a la primera que me patees te tiro de la cama- **le advirtió con sarcasmo**

-Está bien entonces vamos a cenar tengo hambre y sueño- **ordenó la chica sonriéndole al pelinegro**

-Si jefe- **llevó a Sakura al comedor para que les sirvieran la cena una vez acabada subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Sasuke.**

**Sakura se metió a la cama y al instante se quedó dormida solo tuvo tiempo de decir un casi inaudible buenas noches antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.**

"Vaya que estabas cansada"- **se acerco para verla dormir y quitó de su cara un mechón de cabello que obstruía su vista**

-Buenas noches preciosa- ** le dijo suavemente se alejó para sentarse en una silla velando el sueño de la chica tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.**

"_Hace mucho que no escribes a que se debe esto, _nada en especial solo quisé hacerlo, _pues estas muy inspirado,_ es fácil cuando tienes quien te inspire, _lo dices por ella,_ si ella es mi ángel le conté todo, ni siquiera Naruto sabe eso, _entonces debe ser muy importante para ti como para compartirle algo de suma importancia_, por primera vez tienes razón, ella es muy importante"- **terminó de escribir y guardo el cuaderno para volver a ver el rostro de la pelirosa, esta vez rozaba con sus dedos la mejilla de la chica**

"No sé qué has hecho para romper la muralla impenetrable que he construido, ¿cómo has podido hacer crecer en mí sentimientos que yo nunca creí sentir?, me has cambiado sin siquiera notarlo y desde que te vi he tratado de negar una verdad irrefutable. TE AMO, te amo como a nadie en el mundo, te amo y quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, me aterra el pensar que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más, te tengo tan cerca y al mismo tan distante, pero haré que me ames como yo a ti"­-** se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de la chica fue un beso tan casto y lleno de amor que solo la noche fue testigo , se levantó y se recostó a un lado de ella para dejarse caer en un profundo sueño.**

**A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó de repente al descubrir que no era su habitación y quién dormía a su lado era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Te ves tan tranquilo has de haber tenido un muy buen sueño, lamento tener que ser yo quien te arruine el momento pero tenemos que irnos a la escuela"- **puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y acerco su boca al oído del chico y con leves movimientos fue despertándolo**

-Sasuke levántate es hora de irnos a la escuela- **dijo la chica**

-Sakura déjame de mover ya me levante- **le anuncio el chico mientras se levantaba iba al baño a arreglarse**

-Puedes usar el baño del cuarto de a lado haré que te lleven tu ropa- **aviso el chico**

-Ok te espero abajo- **salió para dejar al moreno arreglarse**

**Una vez listo para irse a la escuela ambos chicos salieron de la mansión Uchiha mientras caminaban hablaban de trivialidades hasta que se toco el punto de cierta fiesta que ocurriría el sábado**

-Ehh Sakura me imagino que debes saber de la fiesta de Neji ¿verdad?-** pregunto el pelinegro**

-Si Hinata me dijo pero no creo poder ir tengo mucha tarea y trabajos y …- **trato de excusarse la pelirosa**

-No me vengas con que tienes tarea porque no te creo a pesar de que la fiesta es de Neji ,Ten Ten es su novia y tu amiga así que irías por ella y por Hinata- **explico el chico**

-Bueno si pero de verdad tengo…- **no la dejaba terminar**

-Nada de pero vamos juntos yo te paso a recoger ¿te parece?- **pregunto el chico**

-¿Eh contigo?- **pregunto un tanto sorprendida por la invitación**

-¿Qué, tan feo estoy?- **cruzo los brazos fingiendo enojo**

-No, todo lo contrario, ehmm digo que no eres feo más bien bueno tu y yo …- **se hizo unas bolas terribles **_bien Sakura va a creer que nos gusta, que no es del todo mentira, _"tu cállate"- **seguían tratando de arreglar lo antes dicho hasta que una mano tomo uno de sus hombros y la otra su mentón haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los negros de él**

-Sakura solo iremos como amigos tranquila- **corrigió el chico sonriéndole aunque sus ojos denotaban un deje de tristeza**

-Ah bueno eso me parece genial- **sonrió la chica**

-Entonces paso por ti a las 7:30 pm ¿te parece?** –informó el chico**

-Claro estaré lista para entonces, pero bueno Sasuke debo irme tengo clases me voy gracias por todo hasta el sábado- **se despidió la pelirosa parándose de puntitas y depositando un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro dejándolo estático y sin palabras.**

-Sí que te pego fuerte teme quien viera al Casanova de casanovas babeando por una chica- **aseguró un rubio llegando de repente y rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su amigo**

-Sí quien lo creería, pero así es- **aseguro el pelinegro**

-No puedo creer que lo aceptarás esto sí que es una mala señal, un mal augurio, el apocalipsis, algo malo va a pasar – **no pudo continuar porque recibió un golpe directo en el estomago que lo dejó sin aliento**

-Cállate idiota, el hecho que lo reconozca no significa que te estés burlando de mí- **se reincorporó después de golpear al rubio**

-Me retracto sigues siendo el mismo teme- **sobándose el estomago y recuperando poco a poco el aliento**

-Ya vámonos no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo Naruto- **dijo llevándose a su aun dolorido amigo dentro de la escuela**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Sakura buenos días ¿cómo sigues?- **pregunto la ojipelrla **

-Muy bien Hinata me siento mucho mejor, gracias- **contesto la pelirosa**

-Y dime si vas a ir a la fiesta de Neji- **volvió a preguntar la pelinegra**

-Si Sasuke me convenció y voy a ir con él- **contesto la chica**

-¿Con Sasuke, te invito a salir?- **se extraño la chica**

-No iremos como amigos, sabes que desde hace tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos- **informó la pelirosa**

-Si me he dado cuenta de eso Sakura, "pero él no precisamente te quiere como una amiga"_- _**terminó de decir la ojiperla**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola chicos que hace, ya listos para la fiesta del sábado-**pregunto Neji**

-Claro demostrare la llama de la juventud con mis nuevos pasos de baile y con ellos conquistare a mi bella flor de cerezo- **espetó un entusiasmado Lee comenzando a bailar o más bien a moverse como spaguetti esto provoco las carcajadas de Kiba y Naruto quienes lloraban por la risa**

-Lee deja de hacer eso, es ridículo, que problemático- **ordeno Shikamaru**

-Naruto de casualidad no has visto a Kakashi o a Sasuke, debo preguntarles algo- **pregunto el ojiperla**

-No, pero mira ahí vienen los dos- **señalo a las dos sombras que se acercaban**

-Hmp- **"saludo" el pelinegro**

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?- **pregunto el peliplateado**

-Aparentemente burlándonos de Lee y su baile- **dijo el ojiperla-** pero independientemente de eso Kakashi te quería preguntar si quieren tocar en la fiesta debido al éxito que han tenido en el café pensé que les vendría bien un poco de publicidad- **informo el ojiperla**

-Claro Neji será estupendo muchas gracias-**agradeció el peliplateado**

-Hmp me parece bien así podremos tocar la nueva canción que escribí- **menciono el pelinegro**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- **gritarón al unisono**

-¿Desde cuándo escribes otra vez Sasuke?- **pregunto el peliplateado**

-Desde ayer, me inspire y salió y si ensayamos de aquí al sábado podremos tocarla- **dijo el chico**

-Si!!! Como en los viejos tiempos- **abrazo el rubio al enmascarado y a Sasuke**

-Está bien Naruto ya suéltanos- **ordeno el peliplateado **–Nos vemos hoy a la salida para ensayar no lleguen tarde- **terminó de decir.**

**El día paso rápido al igualo que toda la semana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él sábado había llegado, la canción nueva estaba lista y todos estaban felices con el resultado de ésta.**

**Ya eran las 6:50 pm y Sasuke estaba más que listo para ir por su querida pelirosa, sin embargo, una batalla se llevaba a cabo dentro de su cabeza no sabía si ir ahorita por ella o esperarse a que diera la hora acordada, como su carro ya había sido entregado no tardaría ni 5 minutos en llegar a su casa. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma ganaron más las ansias de verla que el autocontrol así que salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de la chica.**

_**Diiiiiinnngg, Dooong (ya sé chafisimos)**_

-Buenas noches vengo por Sakura- **saludó el pelinegro**

-Pase joven Sasuke en un momento aviso a la señorita que usted ha llegado- **anunció el ama de llaves dejando pasar al chico y subir después por Sakura**

_**Toc, toc**_

_-_Sakura el joven Uchiha ha llegado_- _**anuncio el ama de llaves**

"_Grandioso Uchiha no quisiste venir más temprano, me falta más de la mitad- _**pensó con sarcasmo la pelirosa**

-Si Mizuki dile que bajo en 5 minutos- **ordeno la chica escuchando como la mucama se iba**

-Joven Sasuke la señorita me pido que le dijera que bajará en 5 minutos- **anuncio la mucama**

**Los 5 minutos pasaron y ni luces de Sakura, y así estuvo esperando como media hora**

"_Eso me pasa por llegar tan temprano, por más que Sakura sea diferente a las demás chicas no deja de ser mujer y como buena mujer se tarda siglos arreglándose"-_**pensó el chico enojado por su falta de atención pero se despejo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su nombre desde las escaleras**

-Siento la tardanza, pero es tu culpa quedamos a las 7:30 y tu llegaste 6:55 como esperabas que estuviera lista, Sasuke. Sasuke ¿me estas escuchando?- **la chica llamaba insistentemente al chico frente a ella quien estaba perdido en la belleza que emanaba esa noche.**

-Te ves hermosa Sakura- **se acercó el chico a tomar su mano y besarla, lucia muy linda y a la moda llevaba puestos unos shorts blancos con una blusa rosa fuerte larga y holgada que era ceñida por un cinturón a la cintura de color negro que hacia juego con los collares en su cuello.**

-Gracias Sasuke, tu también te ves muy bien- **contesto una chica sonrojada por el comentario del chico pero estaba más sorprendida por lo bien que lucía quien vestía unos jeans con una camisa tipo sweater con las mangas arremangadas y el cuello todo desabotonado dejando al descubierto parte de su bien formado pecho y para rematar llevaba en una de sus manos una cazadora negra.**

"_Se ve súper sexy, yo que tú la besaba en este preciso momento anda bésala, bésala. _Te quieres callar y dejarme pensar"_-_**peleaba con su inner el pelinegro**

"_Sabíamos que era guapo pero esto raya en la locura vamos a besarlo anda ¿si?, _si vamos, digo deja de meterte donde no te llaman"- **discutía con su inner la chica**

**Estaba más que claro que el ambiente había cambiado de uno de amistad a uno de fuerte atracción, sutilmente se coqueteaban el uno al otro "claro involuntariamente", después de unos minutos salieron de casa de la chica para dirigirse a la mansión Hyuuga**

**Una vez allí entraron a la casa que ya estaba llena de gente y entre ellos Sakura pudo divisar a Ino y a Kakashi cosa que le incomodo un poco, pero esa sensación fue transformada por una de ira cuando vio que Karin se lanzaba al cuello de Sasuke para plantarle un nada elegante beso en los labios.**

-Karin se pueda saber ¿qué demonios haces?-**bufo el chico zafándose del agarre de la pelirroja**

-Te saludo Sasuke-kun, te extrañaba y quise saludarte- **le hablo con voz chillona y seductora**

-No quiero tus saludos Karin así que puedes irte yendo- **le comunico el chico **–vamos Sakura busquemos a Neji- **tomó a la pelirosa por la cintura y se alejo de una muy enojada Karin**

"_Me las vas a pagar Sasuke a mí nadie me trata así_ "-**pensó la pelirroja**

-Se puede saber quién es ella Sasuke- **pregunto una celosa Sakura**

-No es nadie importante no le des importancia, estoy contigo ¿no?-**contesto el chico sonriendo de lado **

-No lo decía por eso, sino… oh mira allá esta Neji _ "uff por poco y ve que estamos muertas de celos"- _**señalo la pelirosa**

-Hola Neji , Ten Ten- **saludaron Sasuke y Sakura**

-Hola – **contestaron los dos**

-Sasuke ya está todo listo en 5 minutos suben al escenario – **informó Neji**

-¿Cómo van a tocar?- **pregunto la pelirosa**

-Si olvide decírtelo vamos a tocar una nueva canción, espero que te guste- **le dijo el pelinegro**

**Ya estaban todos en posiciones y los gritos no tardaron en aparecer **

-Buenas noches a todos y felicidades al viejo de Neji por su cumpleaños, esta es una nueva canción esperamos que les guste- **hablo por el micrófono el pelinegro para dar paso a la música.**

**Sakura estaba justo enfrente de Sasuke y sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así durante toda la canción de vez en vez Sasuke cerraba sus ojos pero al abrirlos los fijaba en los jade de ella.**

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is gonna to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open under the sunlight_

_Welcome__ to this place _

_i'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything_

_Oh yeah_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open_

_With Arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything oh yeah_

_With arms wide open_

_wide open_

_(With arms wide open, Creed)_

**En cuanto terminaron, los aplausos tronaron por todo el derredor, pero tanto para Sakura como para Sasuke solo estaban ellos, viéndose fijamente transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían.**

"Sakura esta canción es tuya, te amo preciosa date cuenta de eso por favor"- **pensaba el pelinegro**

"Oh Sasuke eres grandioso tu canción es preciosa, no se describir lo que sentí mientras te veía cantando pero me sentí muy feliz"-**se decía la pelirosa**

**Unas canciones más y terminaron de tocar para abrir paso al resto de la fiesta, todo fue un éxito y las chicas por obvias razones buscaban cualquier forma de acercarse a los integrantes del grupo pero no contaban con que cada uno de ellos tenían los ojos puestos en su correspondiente mujer.**

**

* * *

**

Que tal el sasusaku ya se va dando no les encanta eso si les advierto que para que esten juntitos todavia falta uno o dos capitulos espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo no olviden sus reviews

hasta la proxima

cerezo35

**­**


	16. Chapter 16 Sanando heridas

**_Hola a todos esta vez no tarde tanto con la continuación del capitulo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo _**

**_ espero les guste _**

**_besos_**

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

* * *

**Capítulo 15 Sanando heridas**

**Sasuke bajo del escenario para encontrase con Sakura mientras uno ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos desde la distancia.**

-Sakura ¿qué te pareció la nueva canción?- **preguntó el pelinegro**

-Me encanto Sasuke es hermosa nunca pensé que compusieras así-**respondió la chica sonriéndole**

-Se siente bien volver a escribir y todo te lo debo a ti- **confesó tomando una de las manos de la chica y con su mano libre acaraciaba una mejilla de ésta**

-¿Y a mi porqué?- **pregunto incrédula la chica**

-Por que desde que te conocí la música regreso a mí, eres mi musa, pequeña-**contesto manteniendo fija la mirada con la de la chica**

-Sas..ke no ..s eso me avergüenzas- **contesto agachando la mirada por el sonrojo que invadió su rostro **–es muy lindo de tu parte- **agradeció finalmente**

**Sasuke aprovecho esta acción para tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para inclinarse un poco buscando los labios de la chica.**

"Eso si que no lo voy a permitir Sasuke es mío y esa mocosa no se va a interponer entre nosotros"-**pensó una enfurecida pelirroja al momento que camino apresurada para detener el beso que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.**

**Justo en el momento que los labios de Sakura estaban por tocar los de Sasuke sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo tropezar y también caer en la cuenta de lo que casi hacía.**

**Al mismo tiempo Sasuke sintió unos labios posarse en los suyos con salvajismo y posesividad extrañado por la forma de besar de la chica abrió sus ojos llevándose una mala sorpresa de quien lo besaba era Karin y no Sakura.**

**Sakura seguía procesando la información que ni se inmutó por el empujón y mucho menos de que Karin estuviese tragando a Sasuke.**

"Pero que fue lo que pasó aquí, casi beso a Sasuke, _¿y por qué no?, _porque es mi amigo, _pero si casi te besas y tu ni te moviste, eso no es de amigos, _de seguro me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, _si y por eso tu también acercaste la cara, _no eres de mucha ayuda, _solo digo la verdad, _oh mejor cállate y déjame pensar con claridad- **su intensa pelea con su inner fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke que luchaba por quitarse a Karin de encima**

-Karin, suéltame, estas demente-**bufó el pelinegro soltándose del amarre de la pelirroja**

-Pero Sasuke solo vine a felicitarte por tu canción dime la escribiste pensando en mí ¿verdad?-**indicó la pelirroja con voz melosa y abrazando uno de los brazos del chico.**

-No me toques Karin, que no entiendes que no te soporto- **le grito Sasuke mientras la empujaba **

-Pero Sasuke yo, tu-**sollozó la pelirroja**

-LÁRGATE-**advirtió el pelinegro acercándose amenazantemente a la chica**

-Sasuke tranquilízate no vale la pena- **intervino la pelirrosa posando sus manos en el pecho del moreno, el chico al ver la cara de la pelirrosa se fue calmando**

"Hmp, ya veo con qué es eso"- **pensó la pelirroja **

-Está bien Sasuke- **finalizó la chica acercándose rápidamente a Sakura que en un susurro le dijo- **aléjate de él, por qué es solo mío- **advirtió**

"¿Qué querrá decir con eso? Sasuke y yo somos solo amigos, no cabe duda que es una loca desquiciada"-**pensó la pelirrosa**

-Sasuke tus admiradoras dan miedo de tan locas que están- **rió nerviosamente**

-Hmp, no te imaginas cuánto-**sonrió de lado –**Ven mejor vamos a tomar algo-**guio a la chica tomándola por la cintura hacia la barra**

**Ya así estuvieron un buen rato platicando de trivialidades y tomando una que otra copa, hasta Hinata y Ten Ten llegaron a interrumpir**

-Sakura ven, vamos a bailar-**jaló Ten Ten a la chica**

-Te la vamos a robar un rato Sasuke- **se dirigió al moreno, Hinata**

**-**Hmp, está bien pero la quiero de regreso- **hizo media sonrisa mientras se alejaban**

-Ahora vuelvo Sasuke- **se volteo la pelirrosa**

**Las tres fueron a bailar al centro de la pista, guiadas solo por la música, unos pozos negros veian la manera en que la pelirosa se movía al son de la música y un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo y no supo como calmarlo hasta que se tomo de un solo jalón su bebida.**

**La pelirrosa de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a lugar donde su acompañante esperaba y sus miradas se clavaban durante algunos segundos, sin embargo, un desvió revelo la entrada de Kaskashi e Ino a la pista, se les veía muy cariñosos bailando y besándose a cada oportunidad, una punzada fue lo que sintió Sakura al ver la escena y el dolor del desamor surgió de nuevo, no fue mucho lo que tardo en salir de la pista para dirigirse a un balcón cercano y solitario donde pudiera desahogarse.**

"Pensé qué este dolor ya había desaparecido, ¿por qué no lo puedo olvidar?-**se recriminó la chica**

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la pista Sakura?-**pregunto un moreno a sus espaldas**

-¡Oh, Sasuke!**- se volteó para abrazar con fuerza al chico**

-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto preocupado**

**Se separo de él y apoyo sus manos en el barandal y volvió su rostro hacia la luna**

-No he sido completamente honesta contigo Sasuke- **confesó sin voltearlo a ver**

-¿A no?- **interrogó**

-No, verás el motivo por el cuál me salí de la banda y no quería venir a esta fiesta es, Kakashi, yo.. bueno yo.. estoy enamorada de él- **confesó sin notar como la mirada del chico cambiaba a una de profunda tristeza**

-Pero ¿por qué?, el tiene novia-**reclamo**

-Lo sé, su novia fue mi mejor amiga hace años lo que lo hace aún más difícil, en cuanto lo supe me entró una ira horrible fue tanta que surgió en mi un alter ego, hice cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco, finalmente entendí que Kakashi no es el hombre para mí, aunque eso no evita que lo siga amando- **terminó de decir y volvió su rostro hacia Sasuke esperando una respuesta de su parte, desgraciadamente ahora era él quien evitaba su miraba.**

**Después de unos segundos Sasuke suspiró- **Es mejor que lo olvides, el que no correspondiera significa que nunca lo hará, además el ama a Ino demasiado, pienso que deberías abrir tu corazón a alguien más, es más, puedo apostar que hay alguien muy cerca de ti que te ama sólo que no te has dado cuenta- **aconsejó el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperanzado de que sus palabras hicieran reaccionar a la chica**

-Hmp, eso es muy improbable, pero te prometo que lo olvidaré eso de estar deprimida no es lo mío- **contestó la chica**

-Gracias Sasuke- **agradeció y lo abrazo fuerte recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho**

-Yo se que lo lograrás y te aseguro que el amor que buscas está más cerca de lo que tú crees-**afirmó el moreno**

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?-**preguntó, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos**

-Sólo confía en mí-**le aseguró y volvió a colocar la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho y dijo en un susurro inaudible para la chica- **porque yo te amo-

"¿_Por qué no le dices que la amas?, _no es el momento, además si se lo confesará obtendría una negativa y no lo soportaría, _pero la harías olvidar a Kakashi_, no estoy seguro de eso por el momento seré su consuelo"-**pensaba el chico**

**Permanecieron unos minutos así abrazados hasta que la chica habló –**Sasuke-**lo llamó**

-Dime pequeña-**pregunto el chico aún abrazado a ella**

-Te quiero-**confesó la chica, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar eso**

-Yo a ti-**contesto sonriendo y deposito un beso en la cabeza de la chica**

-Será mejor que entremos está haciendo frío-**avisó el pelinegro mientras le daba el paso a Sakura para que entrará**

**La velada pasó sin mayores contratiempos las veces que se topaban con Kakashi o Ino, Sasuke estaba ahí para apoyar a la chica, cosa que agradecía, y si se topaban con Karin huían despavoridos, y así dieron las tres de la mañana y poco a poco la casa se iba vaciando.**

**Sasuke dejo a Sakura en su casa y feliz llegó a la suya quien rápidamente subió a su cuarto para tumbarse en el colchón y dormirse pensando en su musa de cabellos rosados.**

"Es bueno saber que me quieres Sakura, pero no es suficiente yo quiero que te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti"-**pensó mientras caía en un profundo sueño**

**El fin de semana llegó a su fin y pronto una nueva semana dio inicio, el primer día de clases se pasó rápido y a la hora de la salida cierta banda se encontraba en el salón de música lista para empezar a ensayar.**

-Muy bien chicos es hora de empezar con la canción que va a abrir el viernes, entonces todos a sus puestos-**dijo el peliplateado pero el ensayo se vio interrumpido cuando Sakura entro de repente**

-Eh lo siento chicos no quise interrumpir pero necesito hablar contigo Kakashi-**informó la chica **

-Oh bueno verás vamos a…**- **

-No tardaré mucho te lo prometo- **apresuro a decir la chica**

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo chicos-**y el peliplateado salió con Sakura cosa que no pareció mucho al pelinegro pero pensó que quizá debería de confiar en ella, Sakura le había prometido que se olvidaría de Kakashi**

**Una vez fuera del salón y algo apartados de éste Sakura se volteo hacia Kakashi**

-Kakashi yo bueno yo quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo del otro día, no quiero cuasarte problemas fue por eso que me salí de la banda, pero verás yo extraño mucho estar en ella cantar y eso te prometo que no volverá a pasar entiendo tu situación con Ino y la respeto y pues estoy feliz de que se amen tanto te lo juro- **trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo**

-Sakura tranquila, te creo y lo aprecio de verdad y me encantaría que regresarás a la banda sin ti no es lo mismo- **le sonrió el chico**

**Y así arregladas las cosas Sakura volvió a la banda quien fue recibida cariñosamente por los otros miembros en especial de uno en particular, al final del ensayo cada integrante se fue a su casa pero nuestro pelinegro se ofreció a llevar a la chica a su casa.**

-¿Y tu coche Sasuke?-**pregunto la chica**

-En la casa, me gusto eso de caminar a la escuela- **le sonrió a la chica mientras caminaba más rápido dejando a la chica atrás**

-¡Oye, no me dejes!- **grito la chica corriendo hacia él **

**Una vez que lo alcanzó lo tomo de la mano para que no se fuera otra vez e "involuntariamente" caminaron así hasta la casa de la chica**

-Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke nos vemos mañana-**Se despidió la chica depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico quien en un movimiento rápido movió la cabeza quedando sus labios juntos**

-Lo siento Sakura no debí moverme "perfecto"-** se disculpo el chico una vez que se separaron después de unos muuuuy cortos 10 segundos **

-No te preocupes, bueno será mejor que entre nos vemos- **se despidió y entro a su casa y se quedó recargada sobre la puerta con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte y sus mejillas sonrojadas**

"_Wow sentiste eso, _claro que lo sentí, _fue como una descarga eléctrica combinada con mariposas en el estómago fue genial, _lo sé nunca había sentido nada como eso, _vamos a darle otro, _no nada de otro fue un accidente un buen accidente pero no, pero en que estoy pensando Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, _ al carajo lo de amigos vamos a ser novios_, que molesta eres lo sabías, _somos molestas recuerdas yo soy tu pero con mejor personalidad, _ja ya quisieras"-** se debatía con su inner mientras caminaba a su habitación lo que paso con Sasuke y con Kakashi le abrieron las ganas para escribir una canción.**

**La semana termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como era costumbre el grupo tocaba todos los viernes en el café/bar Ruta 65 las canciones ya estaban listas y entre ellas la nueva escritas por Sakura y una canción que Sasuke también había escrito solo que esta fue ensayada lejos de los oídos de Sakura y cuyo debut era sorpresa para la misma.**

**Todos estaban ya preparados para ver al grupo tocar, el peliplateado se acerco al micrófono para anunciar el comienzo**

-Buenas noches a todos quiero anunciar que nuestra hermosa vocalista Sakura ha regresado después de una breve ausencia así que recibámosla con un aplauso-** animó el peliplateado dejándole el micrófono a la chica**

-Hola a todos me da gusto volver a estar con ustedes, la canción con la que empezaremos está dedicada a todas esas personas que siguen en busca de un amor , espero que les guste- **anuncio la chica para dar paso al sonido de la guitarra**

Incompatible, it don't matter though

'cos someone's bound to hear my cry

Speak out if you do

You're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable

Is already in my life?

Right in front of me

Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end

How do I find the perfect fit

There's enough for everyone

But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory

They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

(Soulmate, Natasha Bedingfield)

**Como siempre la canción fue un éxito todo mundo estaba como loco aplaudiendo y chiflando, incluso lanzaron flores al escenario que Sakura recibió gustosa, una vez que cesaron con los aplausos continuaron que el espectáculo que llego a su fin después de seis canciones más. Todos estaban ya bajo el escenario cuando de pronto se encendió una luz en el escenario que alumbraba solo un micrófono y un banco, todos estaban intrigados por lo que continuaba sería otro grupo, pero no, en eso aparece Sasuke en compañía de su guitarra y se sienta en el banco, y como no era de esperarse todas las féminas del lugar comenzaron a gritar.**

-Esta canción la escribí hace unos días, la escribí pensando en una persona que se ha convertido indispensable en mi vida y a la cual quiero regresarle un poco de lo mucho que me ha dado, esta canción es para ti mi pequeña-** terminó de decir dejando sus ojos clavados en los jades de su tan querida Sakura quien sabía perfectamente que esa canción era para ella.**

**Las manos de Sasuke empezaron acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra para abrir paso al sonido de su voz.**

Amiga mia, lo se, solo vives por el,

que lo sabe tambien, pero el no te ve

como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga

que me ha confesado entre copas,

que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche

y que enloquece con cada botón que

te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.

el no te ha visto temblar, esperando

una palabra, algun gesto un abrazo.

el no te ve como yo suspirando,

con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,

escucharme nombrarle.

¡Ay amiga mia! Lo se y el tambien.

Amiga mia, no se que decir,

ni que hacer para verte feliz.

ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,

que es lo que a el le hace falta;

llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,

de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.

yo quiero regalarte una poesia;

tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias.

Amiga mia, ojalá algun dia escuchando mi canción,

de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise

fue contar tu historia

porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.

pero, perdona, amiga mia,

no es inteligencia, ni es sabiduria;

esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.

no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.

Amiga mia, princesa de un cuento infinito.

amiga mia, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.

amiga mia, a ver si uno de estos dias,

por fin aprendo a hablar

sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,

que toda esta historia me importa

porque eres mi amiga .

Amiga mia, lo se, solo vives por el,

que lo sabe tambien, pero el no te ve

como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga

que me ha confesado entre copas,

que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...

Amiga mia, no se que decir,

ni que hacer para verte feliz.

ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,

que es lo que a el le hace falta;

llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,

de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.

yo quiero regalarte una poesia;

tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias.

Amiga mia, princesa de un cuento infinito

amiga mia, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo

amiga mia, a ver si uno de estos dias,

por fin aprendo a hablar

sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,

que toda esta historia me importa

porque eres mi amiga

(Amiga mía, Alejandro Sanz)

* * *

**_Que tal ¿cómo reaccionará Sakura ante la nueva canción de Sasuke? ¿qué planea la mente retorcida de Karin? ¿Cuándo se le declará Sasuke a Sakura?_**

**_Bueno pues todo esto vendrá en el siguiente capitulo o quiza no jajajja los dejare sufriendo hasta la proxima _**

**_ciao_**

**_cerezo35  
_**


	17. Chapter 17 Lo que no puedo callar

**Hola a todos primero que nada muchisimas gracias por sus reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir la historia y me halagan me da gusto que disfruten del fanfic.**

**Ahora las noticias voy a tardar en subir el sig capitulo debido a dos razones uno entre a la universidad y mis horarios son de casi todo el dia y eso me reduce el tiempo para escribir y el segundo es que me esguinse mi mano derecha y me es dificil escribir aun en la compu, espero comprendan.**

**no se preocupen las ideas las tengo solo tengo que encontrar un ratito para escribirlas no los dejare lo prometo**

**besos  
**

Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrútenlo

Sería bueno que escucharán las canciones que pongo valen la pena para entrar más en el clímax de la historia

Aclaraciones

" "– pensamientos

( ) notas del autor

- - diálogos

_**Sjauhdosjdf**_**- **narración

* * *

**Capítulo 16 Lo que ya no puedo callar**

**Mientras Sasuke cantaba, Sakura estaba siendo víctima de una serie de preguntas y sensaciones que fueron invadiendo su ser, veía simplemente maravillada al moreno pero por otro lado quería salir corriendo del lugar.**

"Sasuke ¿qué haces?, ¿por qué me dedicas esa canción?, _ay que no te gusto esta hermosa y luego su voz, la forma en que toca la guitarra todo el es perfecto, _creo que alguien esta enamorada de Sasuke, _pues claro tu eres la única que no te quieres dar cuenta, _yo no amo a Sasuke lo quiero mucho que es diferente,_ si como tu digas mentirosa, _el punto aquí no es ese, la canción es, bueno parece que Sasuke se esta confesando, tonterías eso no puede ser yo que voy a hacer si es así, no me tengo que salir antes de que venga a buscarme y me diga algo, _no podemos irnos, _si podemos y debemos,_ no pero Sasuke,_ nada vámonos"- **pensaba la chica mientras esperaba que Sasuke cerrara los ojos o algo para que no la viera irse, la oportunidad se dio justo antes de que la canción acabara, así que huyo lo más rápido que sus pies le daban**

**Sasuke finalmente terminó su canción pero cuando sus ojos buscaron a la pelirosa no la encontraron, eso lo desanimo bastante que hizo caso omiso a los aplausos y declaraciones que muchas chicas le hacían, bajo del escenario para así buscar con calma con suerte y solo fue al baño o algo, pero nada se la había tragado la tierra, pregunto a Kakashi, Ino y Hinata y ninguno le supo decir donde se había metido.**

**---------Mansión Haruno-------**

-Señorita Sakura ¿cómo estuvo su noche?- **pregunto Mizuki**

-Ehm, bien si estuvo bien, bueno hasta mañana-**dijo por inercia y se dirigió a su habitación**

"Me siento tan extraña con esto de Sasuke estoy confundida será mejor que mañana hable con Hinata para que me ayude"- **ya hecho el plan decidió dormirse**

**-------------De regreso en el bar---------**

"Sakura, ¿dónde estás?, ¿por qué te fuiste? Sabía que no debía tocar esa canción pero ya no soporto ver a Sakura y no decirle lo que siente, me estoy volviendo loco por eso y ahora ella ya no esta"- **pensaba el moreno pasando una mano por su cabello y sentándose en la barra del bar y pidiendo algo de tomar**

-Dame un tequila – **pidió el moreno al barman quien se lo sirvió de inmediato y así como llego, desapareció en la garganta del chico**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Sasuke parece que a tu noviecita no le gusto tu canción- **escupió con cizaña mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico**

-Qué quieres Karin no estoy de humor- **amenazó el chico**

-Eso se nota amor, pero sabes no deberías de poner tu ojos en una chica como esa- **dijo con tranquilidad tomando su paloma (tequila con refresco de lima para los que no saben) **

-No te metas en eso, bruja-**dijo un muy enojado pelinegro**

-Sasuke te lo digo por tu bien, tu eres como decirlo un playboy, no puedes ser de una sola mujer y por más que la ames no dejarás de ser lo que eres, y no es justo para ella ni para todo el mundo femenino si sabes a que me refiero-** simulo ser muy sincera al respecto**

-Yo nunca la engañaría yo la amo más que a nada-**confesó el chico más por las copas que por otra cosa**

-Hmp, ya lo veremos amorcito- **susurro para sí, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno quien distraído no vio como la pelirroja le ponía algo en la bebida**

-Bueno Sasuke te dejo, nos vemos luego- **se despidió y se alejo lo suficiente para ver como Sasuke terminaba su copa y esperar a que los efectos de la droga hicieran efecto, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los efectos empezaron a surgir efecto en el chico.**

-Creo que esa última copa si me pegó fuerte será mejor que me vaya-** le dijo al barman pagó la cuenta y se paro del banco para irse, pero estaba sumamente mareado y ni en pie podía sostenerse**

-Sasuke te sientes bien- **pregunto la pelirroja**

-No me siento muy mareado podrías llamarle a Naruto-**pidió el moreno**

-No será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, dame tus llaves del coche-**se ofreció la chica**

-No Karin trae a Naruto- **volvió a pedir el chico, pero la pelirroja no hizo caso y lo saco del bar para luego subirlo a sus coche**

-Ya casi llegamos Sasuke espera-**le indico al moreno**

-Hmp- **fue lo único que contesto ya que estaba casi inconsciente**

"Perfecto esto salió mejor de lo que pensé"-**se decía la pelirroja**

**Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un motel la chica se estaciono y bajo del coche para alquilar una habitación, una vez registrados con esfuerzos metió a Sasuke en ésta y lo recostó en la cama**

-¿Sasuke estás despierto?- **sacudió un poco al chico para que reaccionara**

**Lo único que emitía eran apenas palabras coherentes cosa que aprovecho la pelirroja, pues lo despojo de sus ropas y lo metió a la cama, ella hizo lo mismo y se recostó a su lado.**

-Sakura, te amo- **pudo al final articular mientras se acomodaba en la cama**

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-**dijo la pelirroja haciéndose pasar por la pelirosa y acerco sus labios a los del moreno, éste pensando que era Sakura correspondió gustosamente, sin embargo, el mareo no pasaba y prefirió romper el beso y dejarse llevar por el sueño.**

"Ahora sí Sasuke de esta no te vas a escapar"-**pensaba la chica y también se dispuso a dormir**

**A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro fue despertado por un rayo de sol que le pegaba de lleno en los ojos, con un poco de esfuerzo se fue incorporando.**

"Oh mi cabeza me está matando, no fue algo inteligente tomar tequila ayer, aguarden un minuto, ¿dónde estoy? Esto no es mi habitación, y ¿por qué estoy desnudo? O no dime que no lo hice"** –se autoconvencia el pelinegro mientras volteaba su cuerpo para ver a la persona a lado suyo que se encontraba cubierta por la sábana**

"No pero yo no quería yo estaba borracho y ¿con quién?, Sasuke eres un imbécil"- **se recriminaba, con cuidado fue retirando la sábana de la cabeza de la chica pero se paró en seco cuando vio ese cabello rojo asomarse.**

-¿!Karin¡? pero qué demonios-**grito el chico despertando a la pelirroja**

-Sasuke puedes no gritar por favor- **dijo de lo más tranquilo**

-¿Qué haces aquí, qué pasó?-**pregunto un muy alterado chico buscando su ropa como loco**

-¿Qué no es obvio?-**se rió la chica al verlo tan alterado –**Sasuke tranquilo lo de ayer fue estupendo, realmente te extrañaba

-Cállate no hables me das asco-**le grito el chico**

-Eso no decías ayer-**le sonrió maliciosa**

-Yo me largo y más te vale que no digas ni una palabra o te arrepentirás-**sentenció el pelinegro y salió azotando la puerta**

-No el que se arrepentirá eres tú, porque yo me encargo que nunca se te haga con esa mocosa-**dijo para sí la pelirroja**

**El pelinegro subió a su auto y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo**

-No entiendo como paso esto, no recuerdo nada-**trato de recordar el pelinegro**

"recapitulemos, termine de cantar, busqué a Sakura, me senté en la barra y bebi hasta que llegó Karin pero se fue como es que, demonios no puedo recordarlo, _ ya no te mortifiques si no recuerdas nada puede ser que solo sea una treta de Karin_, si creo que tienes razón"- **se auto convenció el chico mientras llegaba a su casa a tomar un ducha calienta para relajarse ya después buscaría Sakura.**

**Por otro lado en casa de la pelirosa la susodicha hablaba con su mejor amiga para que le ayudase con su pequeño problema**

-Sakura ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Sasuke y tu están juntos?-**pregunto la pelinegra fingiendo enojo**

-No Hinata Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos, es por eso que te llame estoy algo confundida-**contó la pelirosa**

-¿Confundida por qué?-**pregunto la peliazul**

-Pues verás yo sigo queriendo mucho a Kakashi, pero Sasuke me hace sentir tan bien y hace unos días nos besamos sin querer y sentí algo que jamás había sentido-**enciono la pelirosa**

-Sakura si te soy sincera yo creo que tu amor por Kakashi no es como tu crees, pienso que quizá lo hayas idealizado y eso te hizo enamorarte, además o sufriste realmente, seamos realistas cuanto estuviste deprimida ¿un día?-**espetó la ojiperla**

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso creo que tienes razón pero cuando lo vi con Ino en la fiesta de Neji realmente me dolió-**explico la pelirosa**

-Sakura, es obvio que te doliera fue por así decirlo tu primer amor, pero no es el único porque no intentas salir con alguien más y te dejas de lamentar por Kakashi, te apuesto que hay muchos chicos que quieren salir contigo- **le insistió Hinata-** "pista Sasuke Uchiha ah pero si serás despitada"- **pensó**

-No estoy muy segura de eso pero nada pierdo con intentarlo-**afirmó la chica**

-Bueno Sakura le dije a Ten Ten que la veriamos en el cine a las 3 vamonos ya sino llegaremos tarde-**apresuro la peliazul**

**Las dos chicas partieron hacia el cine, cuando llegaron vieron a Ten Ten junto con Neji, cosa que les extraño ya que se suponía era tarde de chicas y los novios no estaban permitidos.**

-Hola Ten Ten y Neji-**saludarón al unisono**

-Oh chicas lo siento mucho pero olvide que hoy cumplíamos 6 meses y no podré ir con ustedes al cine-**se disculpo la castaña**

-No importa Ten Ten lo entendemos- **contesto la pelirosa **

-Bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos, pásenla bien tortolos-**se despidió Hinata llevándose a Sakura de ahí cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar**

-Esperame aquí Sakura es Naruto déjame contestarle-**sacó su celular de la bolsa y le contestó al rubio**

**­**-Hola Sakura-**saludó un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina**

-Hola Gaara ¿qué haces por aquí?- **pregunto la chica**

- Vine a comprar unas cosas que necesito para mi auto y dime ¿vienes sola?-**pregunto el chico**

-No, vine con Hinata vamos a ir al cine-**contesto la chica cuando Hinata llegó **

-Sakura, Naruto compro boletos para el concierto de AC DC y es esta noche y no me dijo me temo que tendré que cancelar- **dijo una muy apenada Hinata**

-Creo que la tarde de chicas no estaba destinada a suceder, jaja-**se río la pelirosa**

-Perdón Gaara no te saludé, hola-**reacciono Hinata**

-Hola Hinata-**regreso el saludó el chico**

**­-**Sakura me voy y otra vez lo siento-**se despidió la peliazul para luego irse rápidamente**

-Sakura ya que te quedaste sin plan ¿quieres salir conmigo? –**pregunto el pelirrojo**

-Si Gaara me encantaría "con que él era el chico al que se refería Hinata"-**recordó lo dicho por su amiga**

-Te parece si empezamos por ir al cine-**sonrió el chico**

-Si esta perfecto, luego podríamos ir a comer algo-**sugirió la chica**

-Claro pequeña lo que tu quieras-**contestó el chico**

**En cuanto le dijo pequeña solo pudo pensar en una sola persona, Sasuke, y por momentos lo había olvidado pero cada que lo recordaba su corazón latía muy fuerte**

-Sakura ¿te pasa algo?- **pregunto el chico**

-No solo me acorde de algo, nos vamos-**le sonrió alegremente**

**El día paso rápidamente y la cita llego a su fin ya era de noche cuando Gaara fue a dejar a Saskura a su casa**

-Me divertí mucho Sakura, espero que lo repitamos-**animo el chico**

-Yo también me divertí mucho Gaara- **y sin esperarse el la beso, fue uno corto pero a diferencia de él, Sakura no sintió nada y aparto su cara rápidamente**

**Una vez en su habitación Sakura recordaba el beso de Sasuke que a pesar de ser accidental fue como una bomba de sentimientos al contrario del de Gaara que no significo nada.**

**El lunes por fin llegó y un pelinegro estaba muy deseoso de ver a su pequeña ya que en todo el fin de semana no tuvo noticias de ella, cuando llego al pasillo del salón de la chica encontró algo que le hizo hervir la sangre.**

"Pero qué demonios hace ese imbécil sosteniendo la mano de Sakura y dándole una rosa ¿qué significa esto?-**pensó y justo cuando iba ir a reclamar sonó la campana y todos entraron a la clase, no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de matar a Gaara e irse a su salón**

**-----------En el salón de Sakura-------**

-Así que saliste con Gaara-**pregunto la ojiperla**

-Si me divertí mucho, vamos a salir el miércoles otra vez- **contestó la pelirosa**

-Y estas bien con eso-** pregunto la ojiperla**

-Claro que estoy bien, además tu me dijiste que debería salir con alguien y Gaara es un gran chico-**contraataco**

-Yo no digo que no lo sea pero no te gusta-**aclaro su amiga**

-Hinata quién te entiende, primero me dices que salga con alguien y luego que no, ya decídete-**bufó la pelirrosa**

-Esta bien que salgas pero con alguien que te guste-**explico**

-Y quién dice que Gaara no me gusta, es muy guapo "_pero a mi me gusta Sasuke_"-**pensó inevitablemente**

**-**Hinata esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, así que déjalo sí-**ordeno la pelirrosa**

**Los días pasaron y Sasuke no pudo hablar con Sakura en ningún momento, si no la conociera diría que lo estaba evitando, hasta que pudo encontrarla el miércoles a la salida mientras guardaba sus cosas.**

-Hola Sakura, ¿nos vamos juntos?-**saludo el pelinegro**

**-**Eh Sasuke me asustaste, no hoy no puedo estoy ocupada adiós-**y rápidamente se escabullió sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra al chico**

"Anda muy rara que le pasa, _será mejor que averigüemos_, quieres que la siga, _no tonto quédate ahí a barrer el piso, CLARO SIGUELA NO HEMOS HABLADO EN DÍAS Y TU DEPRIMENSIA ME HARTA_, yo no estoy deprimido, _ya, ya luego hablas ahora muévete ,_que mandón ya voy"-**discutía con su inner y salió a perseguir a Sakura**

**Desafortunadamente no la alcanzo cosa que no lo detuvo, la busco por todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron y por ahí de las 6 de la tarde llego al parque donde usualmente la chica se sentaba a cantar, pero no vio nada hasta que unas risas llamaron su atención.**

-Ja, ja,jaja, en serio, que pena yo no hubiera podido-**reía sin parar la pelirrosa junto con Gaara**

"Otra vez es cabrón mal nacido, será que están en una cita, no eso no puede ser"-**se decía el chico el solo pensarlo le llenaba de tristeza y rabia como era posible que Sakura haya aceptado salir con alguien más cuando él por todos los medios a tratado de demostrarle lo mucho que la quiere**

**Se espero a que se fueran a casa de la chica conteniendo las ganas de desfigurar al pelirrojo a golpes, una vez que Gaara dejó a Sakura en su casa lo intercepto**

-Te adverti que no te quería cerca de ella-**amenazó el pelinegro**

-No me digas, pues me temo que será imposible, Sakura esta saliendo conmigo y pronto será MI NOVIA- **recalcó las últimas palabras**

-Eso jamás, Sakura es mía y si te acercas te mato, que no entiendes ella solo me quiere a mí y yo a ella y ni tu ni nadie me la va a quitar-**amenazó tomando al chico del cuello y golpeándolo fuerte en el estómago**

-Estas lo—co U-ch-i-ha-**trato de decir mientras se alejaba**

**El pelinegro ya no aguanto más y se dirigió a casa de la chica **

-Sakura abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar-**golpeaba con fuerza la puerta**

-Sasuke pero que te pasa porque tocas así- **regaño la chica al abrir la puerta y salir para encarar a Sasuke**

-Cómo que que me pasa se te hace poco que hayas salido con ese imbécil-**reclamo**

-Con quién salga no es tu problema-**regaño la chica**

-Claro que es mi problema, tu no puedes por que… demonios Sakura no me hagas esto-**le grito el chico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el cabello en señal de desesperación**

-Que no te haga qué- **pregunto la chica asustada por el comportamiento del chico**

**Se volteo y la tomo de los hombros y clavo su mirada en ella-**No me lastimes más Sakura, que no lo entiendes, es que acaso no te das cuenta-

-De qué Sasuke-** volvió a preguntar**

-TE AMO, y he tratado de mil formas que te des cuenta, te amo y me vuelve loco no saber de ti y luego me encuentro con que sales con alguien más, yo.. me sentí morir en ese momento, por favor Sakura despierta y mírame y verás que no hago más que vivir enamorado de ti-**confeso el pelinegro separándose de la chica**

"Como he podido decirle, pero ya no aguantaba más y ahora la miro y ella no parece reaccionar, no soportaría un rechazo, será mejor que me vaya"-**comenzó a alejarse de la chica que aún seguía sin decir nada, ya iba como a dos metros cuando escucho**

-Sasuke, espera no te vayas-**le grito la chica**

**

* * *

**

_**lamento dejarlos así es cruel lo sé pero el sig cap va a ser un 100% sasusaku nos vemos en el siguiente dejen muchos reviews bye bye**_

_**cerezo35**_


End file.
